Little Mouse
by Goddess Ophelia
Summary: Ryou has always been shy. She chooses to keep to herself only talking to Bakura. What happens when Bakura's friends take her out of her shell? Who will she become? Rustshipping (Thief King Bakura x Yami Marik x Ryou), minor Thiefshipping. Genderbent Ryou and Malik. Rated T for constant swearing.
1. Chapter 1

In the chaos of Domino High school's cafeteria one lone person was noticeably standing out. The young adult of 17, his bright white mane spiky and it was a wonder if he even brushed it, stood with his rusted brown eyes scanning the crowd of his peers. As he walked standing slightly hunched his hands were shoved deep in his black school pants. The black uniform jacket was unbuttoned, revealing the white button up dress shirt that was wrinkled beyond belief.

As he drifted through the bodies of students, he finally spotted the haven of the graffiti covered round table no one dared to sit at in fear of the the trio that sat there. He approached noting one of his two comrades already seated there. Sitting with the wall behind him and hidden to everyone by the pillar near by was, Kek. The other teen was taller than him. His skin was a bronzed color and his hair sun bleached. Kek's hair stood up in every direction and when a hand (not his own) grabbed it was discovered no gel was involved in the matter. Instead it was said that the sheer force of will is what kept his signature look going.

His dark purple eyes looked up with a half lidded gaze. Kek held the fruit punch flavored juice box in his right hand, the two golden rings on his pointer and ring finger winking at him. "You look like shit Bakura." Bakura rolled his eyes, pulling up the wobbling chair to his usual spot. He knew that spot was his by the drawing of someone's name in completely illegible lettering. Bakura sank in to his chair immediately stretching out like a starfish and closing his eyes for a moment.

When he reopens them, Kek has pulled out a new juice box and stabs the opening with the straw in one swift movement. Bakura furrows his brow. "Where the hell do you even get all of those juices?" Kek pauses, "Isis buys them in bulk. I always take them. Don't really drink anything else."

"Except beer."

"Except beer," Kek echos tipping his juice towards Bakura. The moment is broken when a heavy sigh calls out and the sacred table nearly buckles under the weight of the last person of their trio. The large Egyptian male flops down, falling between the other two. When no one asks him what's wrong right away, he sighs louder and more dramatically, spreading out more. His choppy white hair sprawls out with him on the table.

Bakura deadpans, "What is it Akefia?" Akefia rolls his head in Bakura's direction, pouting with his royal blue eyes half lidded. "Why is it so hard to get a solid relationship?" Bakura just stares. Realizing it was a serious question he looks over the bulky male catching the gaze of Kek and raises a brow.

Kek brings the juice box down form his lips. "It's because you fuck every guy and girl before you even take them on a date." Akefia brings his hand to his chin thinking it over. He turns his head to Kek, "You're right, however, you never complain when we fuck."

Kek takes a sip of his drink. "We fuck but it's never anything more than that. That's the whole reason we aren't dating and instead are fuck buddies. You don't know how to emotionally commit yourself into a relationship with me, let alone anyone else." Akefia sits up , leaping off the table. He turns and slams his hands down onto the obscene drawings.

"You are so right. I'm dropping all my hoes for you Kek. I will focus only on you and never on anyone else. Who needs sex anyway!" Kek finishes the juice in hand and throws it in one slick move hitting him in the head.

"You wouldn't last a week without sex. Besides you had your chance." Akefia glares then softens it resting his forehead on Kek's. "You don't mean that love~," He swoops down and grabs Kek's lower lip with his teeth gently biting it. Kek bites back harshly causing Akefia to pull back and nurse his swollen lip. "Fuckin' prick." Kek rolls his eyes and pulls out yet another juice box.

He looks over at Bakura who had a precooked ramen cup in hand. He tilts his head slightly. "Ramen again?" Akefia wrinkles his nose. "It's a surprise you're not dead from all that sodium." Bakura shovels ramen into his mouth.

"This shit is only 50 cents a cup. I spend $1.50 a day that way. Save a shit ton of a money," he says chewing on the noodles.

"Not worth it if you die before you spend your extra cash," Akefia points out. Bakura sticks up his middle finger and goes back to his noodles. Kek watches him eat for a moment before talking again.

"Are we coming to your house tonight? I can pick up a six pack before hand," Kek says monotonously. Bakura shakes his head.

"Can't tonight, got something important to do."

"Jerk off?" Akefia offers wiggling his brows. Bakura snorts. "I'm meeting up with someone. I do know other people besides you two."

"Oh, so a prostitute," Akefia chortles. "Oh fuck you," Bakura scoffs.

"Please do."

"Told you you couldn't last without sex," Kek points out. Akefia sticks his tongue out at Kek. Overhead the school bell rings and the array of students start to shuffle and clear out of the cafeteria. Bakura stands finishing the last of his food and tosses the cup in the nearby trash. "See you tomorrow dicks," he says walking away and flipping them off as he goes. Kek stands as well grabbing his bag and Akefia comes and swings an arm around his shoulders.

"Why do you think Bakura is so sealed up about his life? We've known him for a year now since he moved here and we barely know anything about him. Only know about his shit deadbeat father and he's here by himself because he hates the man." Akefia questions pulling up the times that Bakura told the two about it.

Kek thinks for a moment before speaking. "Some people are closed off. I've know you for about 5 years now and we don't know everything about each other. When you think about it, Bakura has opened up to us a lot. He's talked about personal things that have happened to his family and even though he doesn't tell us everything we still know more than most."

Akefia mulls over what was just said before nodding in agreement. "That makes sense." He smirks and runs a finger down Kek's chest. "So now that Bakura's wrapped up for the evening doing whatever the fuck, wanna have some... activities?" Kek shrugs him off.

"I'm taking the night for myself. I'm not in the mood for power struggle sex with you. Besides we both know I'd end up fucking you like I have for the past 3 times." Akefia scoffs.

"As if, your pretty little ass would be bent over with me on top." Kek's eyes narrow. He leans in close and Akefia raises a brow as they lock eyes. "Nice try but no." Kek pulls away and Akefia looks at where he was in confusion before following Kek's departing figure in disappointment. His eyes drift downwards to Kek's backside and he watches biting his lip. he looks for a few more moments before realizing Kek left him behind. Akefia jogs to chase after him. "Wait up!"

* * *

 **Later that day**

Bakura looks down at his phone for the 20th time in that hour. He checks the last text once again confirming the plane landing and they're in the building going through the long process of being able to leave the air port. He looks up doing a quick spin, scanning the crowd for the person he wanted. He brushes off his clothes trying to find something to do as he waited. His uniform was replaced with more casual clothing. His fade black jeans met his scuffed up converses and his white t-shirt was covered by the blue plaid flannel. He watches people walk by him, suitcases rolling past as people hugged and cried in reunion.

He looks around until the calling of his name brings his attention over to the person. He spins towards it as he sees the source of the cry. A small smile comes to his face. The girl coming towards him has long white hair as well, hers coming to her hips and more tamed then his. Her pale skin leads up to the cream colored sweater with black cats all over it. She wears a black skirt and black tights with her ankle high boots. When she gets close enough she pauses for a moment putting her bag on the ground.

She looks the other person over and smiles brightly tears welling up in her eyes. She launches herself forward into his arms and he hugs her back. "I've missed you so much 'Kura," she says in the soft voice she always had. "I've missed you too Ryou." He hugged the girl a little tighter.

She pulls back and her green eyes sparkled with overflowing tears. He sighs and starts wiping them away. "Don't cry you big baby." Ryou wipes her eyes with her sleeve. "I can't help it. I haven't seen you in over a year since you left dad and I to live here. I'm glad I'm here with you now though. I didn't think I'd see my twin again for a long time." He shakes his head grabbing the abandoned duffle bag off the floor.

"Dork." He holds his arm out for her to take. She graciously does, falling back into her old habits of hiding behind her brother. "You're stuff is back at the apartment. I put all the boxes in your room." She nods smiling softly. "Thanks Kura"

They walk out the exit of the airport and into the breeze of fall. Ryou looks around still clinging to her brother's arm. "Domino looks very pretty, are there flower shops near the apartment? What about antique shops?" She asks as they walk down the sidewalk.

"There's a few small shops here and there. I'll take you to a few once you get settled." He watches her hide herself into him more. "I don't understand how you spent a year without me and by yourself when you're so shy all the time." Ryou looks at him and blushes.

"It was hard, I didn't know what to do most of the time. I mainly was drawing because people wouldn't bother me. I kept to myself a lot as well," she mumbles. Then she lights up. "I'll have to show you my sketches I had. I also set up an account to sell my artwork on Etsy. I've only sold a few paintings so far but a good feeling about it." He nods.

"Well that's good. Now that you're here with me though you won't have to worry. There's a few craft stores down the street from us if you need paint and whatever else." Ryou smiles sweetly.

"You're the best Kura." She looks up at the sky and at the buildings. The air was clean and smelled fresh. She didn't worry about her father's disapproval or his lack of presence. She was with her brother. He was with her at birth and they're together again. Her heart swelled with happiness. "I think I'm going to like it here." He looks at her for a moment before they cross the street together.

"I think you'll like it it too. You've always been able to adapt well to new places."

"Only when you're with me," she says shuffling her feet as they walk.

"That's true. And I'm here with you now right? So don't worry and for now let's just go home, okay?

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou sits on her white bedspread in a white and blue striped dress that goes down to her mid thigh and a pair of black thigh highs. Her eyes travel to the grey painted walls and the black furniture her brother brought up for her. She sits up on her bed looking at the large window in front of her with the sunlight filtering through it. She holds her fingers up to make a square and looks at the window through them. She mentally plans out the decorations she'll put up and the which plants need the most sunlight. She swings off the bed and goes over to the stack of boxes in her room. She starts putting away her clothes still left in them. There were only two boxes left. One was decorations and the other was random things she had no real place to put.

Everything else was already unpacked. Her shampoo and conditioners in the shower, toothbrush by the sink. Some blankets in the sitting room on the first floor. Her art supplies were neatly put away in her room. After thoroughly cleaning the place, Bakura had left it a mess, she was finally able to put away her stuff. It almost felt like she was at home again as everything fell into place.

She turned her head to the door as there was a knock on it. "Come in!" She calls. Bakura opens the door glancing around noticing that her stuff was mostly put away. He holds out a piece of paper with writing on it.

"I'm going to the store since you demand all this food and you eat for five people. Need anything else." She puffs out her cheeks annoyed before taking the paper. She reads it over and pulls out a pen from the jar on her dresser. "I need some chicken and a few vegetables, I'm making chicken Parmesan for dinner. " she says writing it down on the scrap paper. "Also I don't know if they'll have it but can you get me blueberry juice? Its the one I always drink." She finishes writing and hands him back the list with a few more things scrawled on.

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, your highness." She sticks her tongue out at him. "I'll be back soon though, I'll text you if anything." He says waving his phone at her. She nods.

As he starts to leave she remembers something, "Oh, I'm starting a new drawing, I'll probably be done when you get back so I'll show you it then."

"Alright, you'll probably hear me when I come in. I'll be back." He waves a hand and departs the room, down the stairs.

"Okay be safe!" She hears the front door shut and turns back to her things deciding to draw instead of unpacking.

* * *

Akefia walks up to the apartment complex kicking the leaves as he goes and up the outdoor stairs to Bakura's apartment. He zips up his grey hoodie hiding the red shirt beneath. He shivers and curses the cold weather. He comes up to the door and tries the handle right away. Locked. He frowns and lifts up the well used welcome mat, finding the silver key like he has many times before when Bakura wasn't home.

He starts to whistle a tune as he unlocks the door pushing it open. He slips the key back under the mat and walks inside. He kicks off his sneakers at the door and looks around the first floor. However as soon as he does he notices something off. The floor didn't have random beer bottles or trash scattered about. He walked into the sitting room noticing knitted blankets he had never seen before and everything neatly in place. He looks at the far wall noticing the stain from Akefia's pudding cup from two months ago is no where to be found.

"What the fuck," Akefia mumbles and walks out of the building, peeking at the number out front. It was Bakura's apartment alright. He shuts the door again and walks around the first floor noticing the smell of cleansing in each room. Everything was in place and even looking nicer than Akefia ever did. Akefia does a spin. 'Wait a minute, cleaned house, knitted blankets, scented candles... Holy shit he's banging a chick.' Akefia adds it up in his head. 'That would explain his "important meeting" with someone.' He chuckles. 'Thought you could be slick Bakura? Think again.' Akefia mentally pats himself on the back for coming up with the answer.

'And now for my reward for good detective work.' He walks into the kitchen opening the cabinets and finding a bag of popcorn to make. He tosses it into the microwave and waits for it to cook. As the timer counts down he hears the soft sound of feet on the stairs by the kitchen.

"I didn't think you'd be back so quickly so I haven't finished it but you can look at the sketch if you-" the soft angelic voice cuts off. Akefia looks at the source. His mind blanks as he looks at the beautiful girl in front of him. He takes in the curve of her hips and the way the dress hugs her body. His eyes wonder up to her face as she pulls the sketchbook in hand close to her chest and bites her lip in fear. He notices her large sparkling eyes fill with terror.

There's silence between the two. The girl glances over at the phone on the table and Akefia catches her look. The beep of the microwave breaks the spell. She runs to the phone and he runs to her. She barely has it in her hands as the sketchbook falls before Akefia's large arms wrap around her middle and lift her a foot off the ground. The phone falls from her hands to the ground as she becomes rigid in his arms.

Akefia holds her up still. "This must be a fucking parallel universe. Bakura turned into a fucking girl and is oddly very attractive. Holy fucking shit." Akefia turns to the right and left, shaking the girl in his arms who brings her knees up in fright.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispers trembling. Akefia stops and realizes he's still holding her. His mind races as he realizes what this must look like to her.

"Okay, okay, I'm not gonna hurt you okay? I'm just freaking the fuck out right now and I should not have grabbed you but I did. This is not what it looks like." He blurts, trying to rationalize it.

"There's not much money in the house but I can give you it, please let me go," She squeaks squeezing her eyes shut. He looks down in confusion.

"What? I'm not here to rob you. I just don't want you to call the cops on me," Akefia says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She sniffles.

"I won't call them, just please don't hurt me." Tears threaten to fall from her jewel eyes and he curses causing her to flinch. The front door opens causing Akefia to turn to it, girl still in hold.

Bakura pushes it open with bags in hand and looks up. He takes in the terrified look of his sister as she's held off the ground by the overly large male and the panicked look of Akefia. He sighs. "Akefia put my fucking sister down, you dumbass."

Akefia drops her causing her to fall onto the ground with a loud thud. Akefia looks between the two of them as she races to his side, hiding behind him. He squints. "So this isn't a parallel world where you're a chick?" Bakura deadpans.

"No, you idiot. What are you doing in my house and what are you doing to my sister?" Akefia looks offended and points at the still frightened girl.

"Hey, I was just here to get some food and cause I'm bored. She's the one who was gonna call the cops on me."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Bakura says sarcastically. She clings to his shirt and still trembles as she feels the imprinted of Akefia's arms around her waist. She hears the crinkling of plastic behind her and turns around to see the towering blond Egyptian over her. She squeaks and Bakura looks over his shoulder at Kek. Ryou locks eyes with him and is frozen in fear by the empty expression he holds. Akefia snorts.

"You yell at me for scaring her but Kek doing it is just fine." Bakura rolls his eyes walking towards the kitchen with Ryou still clinging to him. Bakura puts the bags on the counter, Kek doing the same.

"I believe some introductions are in order," Bakura says heavily sighing. Kek and Akefia stand in front of him. Ryou peeks over his shoulder but still remains mainly hidden. Bakura brings his hand up pointing as he says their names, "That one is Kek, he's not as scary as he looks because all he does is drink juice boxes. And that asshat who broke in and made popcorn is Akefia. He doesn't think before he speaks so ignore 99% of what he says."

"Hey!" Akefia cries out. Kek just stands there looking at the girl over Bakura's shoulder. She looks at each male and then at the ground shuffling behind him.

Bakura gestures to his shoulder. "This is Ryou, my twin sister. She barely talks and is extremely shy if you haven't noticed. She's the one I picked up from the airport last night."

Akefia narrows his eyes. "How come you haven't mentioned her till now." Bakura shrugs. "It hasn't come up." He turns around facing Ryou who looks nervously over at the two others. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a notice. I texted your phone about Kek coming while I was at the store but I didn't know that Akefia would be here." Ryou shakes her head.

"It's alright," she speaks in the very soft tone Bakura knows is when she's uncomfortable. She picks at her dress and looks at the ground shuffling her feet. Bakura stares for a few moments before turning to Akefia. "You can help me put the food away since you're a dick." Bakura walks off to the kitchen dragging Akefia behind him. Ryou watches them go and bites her lip.

Kek looks around the room noticing the sketch book on the ground and the landline with the batteries falling out. Silently he moves over scooping up both. He places the phone back on the table and straights the sketchbook, taking a quick glance at the paper. There's a drawing of a girl holding a ribbon, her hair made of hydrangeas and Kek admires the sketch before coming up behind Ryou, who still looks at the spot her brother was just at.

He taps her shoulder making the girl jump and squeak loudly. She spins looking alarmed at Kek. He offers her the sketchbook that's still opened to the unfinished drawing. Ryou looks down at it with wide eyes. "I believe this is yours," he says in the smooth voice he uses to calm people. She looks up at him and then carefully takes it from him.

"T-thank you," she stutters bowing her head. He says nothing walking towards the kitchen. He looks over his shoulder at her catching her gaze. "It's a nice drawing. You should keep working on it." Then he disappears into the kitchen. Ryou blinks feeling her heart racing. She takes a quickly glance at the staircase before running up them retreating into her room.

Bakura hears her door shut and sighs as he puts away the package of chicken. Kek joins the two and helps put away the variety of foods.

"This is a step up from ramen," Kek says waving a bell pepper at Bakura. Bakura rolls his eyes. "Is this why you eat shitty food? So that your sister can get you the good stuff?"

"Ryou eats like its her last meal alive. I don't know where she puts it all away but I need to save money to afford her damn eating habits," Bakura mumbles putting away a large bag of rice.

"Speaking of her, where has she been all this time?" Akefia asks tilting his head tearing his popcorn bag open. Bakura stuffs the empty plastic bags away into a drawer now that everything is put away. He crosses his arms.

"You know how I said my father is aboard?" Both nod. "Yeah well, she was there to. When we were traveling with my father I wanted to get away from him so I convinced him to let me move here but he said I could only go if Ryou came with me. Unfortunately Ryou was studying at the school of arts there and didn't want to leave but still wanted to come with me. We managed to make a deal with him . Ryou would finish her last year of art school and I would come to Domino. Once she was done she would move here with me and then we'd finish high school here. So the year pasted, now she's here living with me."

"That's a much simpler event than I thought. Still, didn't know why you haven't mentioned her," Akefia say nodding his head to the staircase at the last bit.

"Like I said, it never came up. You guys didn't ask, I never told. Just be careful around her. She's too timid for her own good." Both males nod. Bakura looks over at the clock on the wall for no reason.

"You guys go pick out a movie, and we can watch it," Bakura offers, Akefia salutes him and marches off to the living room. "Don't make a mess or Ryou will throw a fit on me!" He calls after him. Kek waits a moment before following Akefia. "I'll be back I'm going to check on Ryou see if she wants to watch." Kek nods and joins Akefia on the couch.

Bakura walks up the stairs and gently knocks on Ryou's door. Ryou cracks it open and looks at Bakura. She opens it wider seeing its just him. Bakura looks over at the wall seeing it covered with decorations. He looks back at Ryou. "We're gonna be watching a movie, wanna join?" He offers. Ryou nibbles her lip.

"I-I'm gonna finish unpacking. But thank you," she says glancing at the staircase.

"Alright," he says. "I'll leave you to it then." She nods and shuts her door as he walks downstairs.

At the bottom he goes into the living room and flops down on the sofa with Kek and Akefia. "Your sis not coming?" Akefia asks raising a brow.

"Nah, she's unpacking still."

"Shame, she's hot." Bakura glares at him. "And she's off limits. That's my sister. My TWIN sister. You're not trying to date or bang her understood?" Akefia holds his hands up in defense. "ight ight!"

Bakura turns to the TV. "What movie?"

"300," Kek says pressing the play button. "Yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kek walks down the hallway, he chews a piece of gum that begins to lose its flavor. He tilts his head slightly to the right. He passes through a cloud of cologne and wrinkles his nose at the smell.

"Kek!" He pauses his journey and turns his head noting the jersey clad basketball players. They crowd by the window, laughing and only stopping when they see Kek. He stands in place barely looking over his shoulder at them. "Are you joining the team this year?" the boy with the #23 on his faded red jersey. Kek doesn't remember the boy's name, only that he's cheerful and always pumps the team up during a game. It was charming in an irritating way.

Kek tilts his head up looking at the fluorescent light bulbs overhead. He brings his head back down and looks away from them, as he starts walking again, "We'll see," he decides.

"Hope to see you on the court!" the boy blurted. Kek raises an arm holding his hand up as a farewell, disappearing into the crowd again. He watches the students begin to clear as the overhead bell rings signaling ever student in the halls was now late. Kek didn't pay it any mind.

As the last students hurried into class he noticed the lone figure still in the halls. He stared at her, looking at the typical black skirt and jacket with the white blouse. He looked at her white hair spilling over her shoulders and the way she held the paper in her hands as if it was going to grow legs and run makes the decision to walk up to her, noticing the incredibly lost look on her face. He saunters up as he comes closer she turns her head to look at him. She gives a quick smile, avoiding eye contact and looking at the floor instead. He looks around noticing it was only them in the hallway. "Where's Bakura?" he asks, knowing the girl would normally be attached to him.

"H-He got in trouble and had to stay after class," she murmured. "Are you waiting for him?" She blushes lightly. "Well, um no, not exactly," She fumbles a bit, "He told me how to get to my next class but I think I took a wrong turn. It was very confusing with all the other students."

He holds out his hand beckoning a finger for her to hand over the paper. She looks at it in confusion before he sighs and takes her schedule from her hands. She looks at him with caution as he looks it over. After a moment he hands it back to her and starts walking.

He takes a few more steps before realizing she's not following. He looks at her over his shoulder, tilting his head. "Are you coming or not?" She blinks before scrambling over to him as he starts walking again. She struggles to keep up with his long legs but doesn't complain as the turn a corner and head up the staircase.

He slows only for a moment when they reach the hallway on the second floor, his eyes drift to the window watching the fallen leaves float and skitter around as the wind toys with them. "Pretty," he hears the whisper come from his meek companion and he takes a moment to look at her. She's looking out the window, her eyes glittering with joy as she takes in the colors from outside. He admires her for a moment. He couldn't deny she was good looking and attractive in her likes. Art was something Kek always liked. He was always looking for more works to praise. She was an artwork in itself. Her porcelain skin and delicate features were something every sculptor wanted to prefect. And like every artwork there was story behind it. He wanted to know her more. He wants to know the secrets she hides. But to know them he'll have to be careful. He turns away walking out of the hallway and back into the irritating lights.

She follows again her head still looking out the windows until she can no longer look and then she turns her head back to the front. He watches her from the corner of his eye as the travel down the seemingly never ending hallway before abruptly stopping. She wasn't paying attention to him and since she didn't notice the stopping she ran into him.

She gasped as she pulled back and looked up to see his never changing blank face. His half-lidded eyes just stared and she blushed looking away. Ryou's eyes look at where they stopped noticing the number of the classroom.

"Here it is," Kek cues gesturing halfheartedly at the classroom before them. She perks up and then turns to him.

"Thank you so much," she chirps as he nods. "Next time you get lost, look for me if you want," and on that he turns away walking down the hall as she disappears into her classroom. He pauses at the door shuts behind her. He wonders briefly why she was oddly cute before shaking his head and the thought away. He frowns and heads for the staircase going downstairs. 'I need fresh air.'

* * *

Kek came inside shortly before the ending bell of the class ended. He shook off the chill from outside and briefly twirled a blood-red leaf in between his long digits. He walks towards the cafeteria as students file out of their classrooms hurrying to their next class. He pushes through the double doors and into the growing crowd scurrying to find tables.

As always he arrived first to their table. He pushed it more towards the wall as he sat down on the red metal chairs, wedged between the wall and table. He looked around bored and closes his eyes focusing on his breathing while his other senses were attacked by overwhelming events of high school.

He's pulled out of his inner self by a finger poking his cheek. His eyes spring open and he glares at the offender. His eyes focus on the other person, their tanned skin and sun kissed hair that fell flat rather than up like his. He sighs at the girl who only grins like an idiot at him.

"Awh, don't be mad, I was calling your name for ages! You weren't answering," she coos. Kek turns away jerking his face away from the still outstretched finger. "What do you want Malik?" He grumbles, facing showing irritation.

Malik rolls her eyes. "You act like I can't talk to my own cousin."

"I see you at home all the time and you hardly talk to me there unless you want something. So what do you want?" she pouts and pulls up a chair.

"You're rude. But I'm sitting here today, my friends aren't here and I'm bored. I'm too cute to sit alone, who knows what the guys will do!" Malik smiles. Kek stares at her blankly.

"You do realize Bakura sits here right?" At this Malik's face twists to disgust. "I can deal with that dick wad. I will not be sitting alone." Kek doesn't look at her anymore and instead at the two approaching figures. "Speak of the devil," he mumbles drifting off ready to watch the chaos unfurl. Ryou pulls up a chair from the nearby table sitting close to but not entirely next to Kek, Bakura takes a seat at her left not noticing the +1 until he sits. He groans.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He growls. Ryou's eyes widen as she looks over at the other girl at the table and then her brother's anger. She rolls her eyes.. "Oh, fuck you Bakura."

"I wouldn't fuck you if you paid me to!" he shouts. Kek raises a brow.

"Not like it would even cost much you cheap whore," Malik hisses. Bakura snorts, "I'm not the one who was sucking dick behind the bleachers." Malik's jaw drops.

"Bakura!" Ryou cries out gasping. He turns to her. "She started it!" Malik scoffs.

"As if! You're the one who always starts this shit. God this is why no chick will ever date you! You're so obnoxious!"

"Oh I'm obnoxious? Well you're-" Bakura and Malik continue to bicker. Ryou opens her mouth to interject and to get them to stop but Kek catches her eye. He just shakes his head slightly and she closes her mouth, choosing to bite her lip instead.

The arguments comes to a halt as Akefia slams down several pieces of paper down on the table. Bakura looks over to Akefia. "What the hell is this?"

Akefia lifts his hand revealing the papers. "Phone numbers, anyone want one?" Bakura rolls his eyes. Kek raises a brow. "How did you get all of those?"

Akefia shrugs. "I took off my shirt in gym so that could be a factor." He looks over to Kek noticing Malik. "Hey sexy~" Akefia winks. Malik snorts.

"You're fucking my cousin, don't take 'keeping it in the family' that literally." Akefia snorts back.

"As if I actually fuck you. That shit is too weird, you guys look too much alike. Kinda like these two, except I would totally fuck her." he gestures to the twins. He looks Ryou up and down as she fidgets uncomfortably. "Yeap, would totally bang her." His gesturing brings Malik's attention to Ryou.

"Oh my gosh you're so cute!" Malik squeals. Ryou yelps as the girl grabs her, hugging her close. Malik takes her face in her hands looking into Ryou's emerald eyes. The smaller girl is frozen in shock, unsure of what to do. "Are you two related?" She says nodding her head off in Bakura's direction.

Ryou swallows, trying to speak but not able to. Malik tilts her head. "Well?" Kek grabs his cousins skirt and yanks her off Ryou.

"Give her room to breath. And yes, they're twins." Kek says as Malik scowls at him.

"Why am I just meeting you now?" Malik questions. Ryou fidgets with her uniform sleeves.

"I, well, just moved here from, I guess Paris, that was the last place I was when studying," she mumbles feeling unsure about herself.

"What were you studying?" Malik chirps.

"She was studying art. Now leave my sister alone. I'm not having you rub your slutty ways on her," Bakura growls as he opens up the container from his bag. Malik huffs and sits back in her seat. She looks off into the distance and then perks up. "Well looks like my friends are here after all!" she stands," I'm going to sit with them, later losers!" She sticks her tongue out before running off, taking a quick swipe at Bakura's hair.

She messes it up causing him to curse and fix it before going off to eat after sending her a glare. He turns back to his food gaining the attention of Akefia.

Akefia's eyes widen as he watches Bakura eat a piece of chicken with rice. "Holy shit, Kek look," Kek looks at the lunch box and raises a brow.

"No ramen?" Ryou looks over at Bakura who hunches his back.

"Who knew Bakura are something other than cup noodles," Akefia says.

Ryou looks confused. "What do you two mean?" She asked shyly.

Kek turns to her. "Bakura eats ramen everyday. That's all he's ever eaten when we see him." Ryou blinks and then gasps.

"Bakura! You told me you were eating well!" Ryou cries. "You promised me you would eat even though I couldn't cook for you," Ryou mumbles looking saddened by her brother's broken promise. He groans at the teary eyed look and grumbles to himself. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it," he hisses at the two males. Akefia shrugs and Kek just stares.

Bakura looks over at her. Noticing the lack of eating he glares, "You promised me that you would start eating lunch." Ryou blushes guiltily. "I um, well," she stutters failing to come up with an excuse. "It's hard to eat in front of people," she mumbles. He scoffs.

"Of fucking course it is," he glares. "Don't be upset with me when you can't even keep a promise yourself." Ryou doesn't say anything choosing to look down instead. An awkward silence settles over them and is only broken when the school bell rings. Bakura stands and leaves right away, leaving behind the others. As he disappears into the crowd Ryou panics as she realizes that he's not taking her to her next class.

She picks up her stuff and looks helplessly at the crowd of students leaving the cafe. Kek puts a hand on her shoulder. Sensing the cause of her distress he holds his hand out.

"What class? I'll take you," he offers. Ryou bites her lip. "I-I don't want to inconvenience you-" He silences her with one look and she obediently hands him her schedule. With one quick look he knows where to go and starts walking. Ryou follows along with Akefia. He stands next to her not noticing the way she steps away form him out of discomfort. Instead Akefia nudges her making her look at him. He tosses a wink and a kiss making her blush and look downwards as she steps away to the other side of Kek. Akefia looks at her in confusion. Wondering what he did wrong.

Not before long they reach Ryou's class room and she gives Kek a quick thank you before disappearing ignoring Akefia completely. Akefia snorts. "What's her problem?" Kek ignores the comment. "Let's go we have class."

* * *

Akefia whistles a tune off beat as he struts down the tiled halls of Domino high. He twirls the paper hall pass in his fingers as he rounds the corner. When he does he notices two people up against the lockers. The boy is above who ever the other is, pinning them with an arm above their heads as they lean in closer. The other looks like they'r melting into the locker, pushing themselves into the rusty storage units in an attempt to escape.

As Akefia gets closer he frowns, noticing who the two are. The boy on top was nameless, but he knew was a douche who had no respect for personal space. he boy had brown hair and a hunched over walk. Below him pinned was Ryou. The girl looked terrified in her spot, looking like a rabbit that was just cornered by a fox. Akefia stepped forward knew he had to do was Bakura's sister after all. His feet hit the tiles hard as the conversation made it's way into his ears.

"Come on baby, just give me you number. It'll be fun, we can have some fun and no one needs to know, alright baby?" the boy says. Akefia, when close enough slams his head above the two of them, causing the boy to jump back and Ryou to let out a small yelp. Ryou stepped away and pressed herself int he lockers as she started tiptoeing towards the stairs.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing," Akefia hisses directing his venom at the boy he towered over. The other boy looked annoyed, "Hey, what are you doing? saw her first, fair and square, go get another chick!"

"Don't touch her." Akefia says. The other boy not knowing who he was messing with stood up against Akefia. "Who's gonna stop me? I'll touch her if I want! Besides she'll be happy once I fuck her really good!" WHACK!

Akefia's fist was still balled when the other boy hit the floor. His fist collided with the boy's face in one move knocking him unconscious. Akefia scoffs and looked over his knuckles for any signs of bruising. But after years of boxing without gloves the callouses provided him with the necessary support. Aekfia turns the look at Ryou and to check on her but only catches the glimpse of white hair going up the nearby stairs.

He looks at the unconscious boy and the spot where she use to be, realizing he might have just made things worse between the two. He despised his temper for a moment before cursing.

"Shit."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who has come to this story! Thank you to Dark Yugi, rinup14, and Stephie9816, I really appreciate the feedback so thank you very much. A special thank you to Time-Stopper-666 for being with me for the past 4 years and for all the advice you've given me.

I will be trying to get updates out weekly or bi weekly. I was able to get this one out a few days earlier but Saturday and Sunday are days I will most likely be updating on. I do apologize these chapters are short but it's just how it's been when I write. Anyway please enjoy!

* * *

Ryou pulls the knitted blanket over her shoulder tighter as she hobbles her way to the kitchen in her pj's that were black shorts hidden beneath an over-sized faded blue t-shirt that came to her thighs. Her bunny slippers slide around the tiled floors as she shuffles along. She reaches the fridge door and opens up the freezer section. One hand reaches into the cold domain and pulls out a container of cookies and cream ice cream.

She hums to herself as she shuts the freezer and grabs herself a bowl from the cabinets. Spooning big chunks into her bowl she smiles happily before putting away the container and getting out the whipped cream. She watches the cream pile onto her ice-cream and once done grabs herself a spoon before shuffling back into the living room.

She was home alone, Bakura left the house early and she had no idea where he went. She didn't mind though. Last night they had talked about the outburst during lunch and resolved the conflict. Ryou would try eating more and he wouldn't lie to her. After all Bakura wasn't only mad at her in the moment. Malik had ruffled his feathers and it was irritating to have people stacked up against him.

Ryou put the spoon in her mouth as she sat down thinking of the said girl. Malik was hyperactive from what she's seen. The blonde girl was talkative and loud, a lot like her brother. Ryou noticed Malik's almost attraction to Bakura and vis versa. She wondered if they realized it themselves or if they were far into denial. The insults they threw could be a hint to that but neither one really seemed to mean what they said. Ryou wondered briefly if she should ask her brother about his feelings but brushes that though off. She flicks the remote and turns on Cartoon Network. She beams as she sees Steven Universe on even if it was just a rerun episode.

She sits back and curls up beneath her blanket. She takes a spoonful of ice cream enjoying her frosty treat as she watched.

* * *

Ryou was on her 5 episode of the ones she's downloaded when there was a knock on the door. She pauses her show and blinks. Bakura had his key with him and she wasn't expecting anyone to come. She stands slipping her slippers back on. She drapes the blanket over her shoulder ready to fend off the cold. She quietly makes her way over and jumps as the knocking repeats.

She walks up to the door and cracks it open peeking out. Akefia stands there shuffling his feet before he noticed her. She opens the door wider and hides behind it as a gust of wind makes her shiver.

"H-hello," she greets. He twitches a smile looking awkward and unsure. "Hey, is Bakura here?" he asks looking over her head as if he would be right behind her.

"N-no, he's not here right now, I'm not sure when he'll be back," she confesses. He looks away.

"Oh, alright," he turns to leave before Ryou stops him.

"Wait!" he pauses. "I-if you want, y-you can wait inside for him to come." He blinks uncertain.

"You sure?" She nods shyly as she opens the door fully for him to come in. He walks in and kicks off his shoes right as she closes the door blocking the cloud air from coming in. She shuffles behind him into the living room. She sheds the blanket putting it on the couch before shoving the remote into his hands.

"Y-you can put on whatever you want to watch, I'm just gonna be upstairs," Ryou hurries before turning away to bolt up the stairs. He lets out a breathy laugh.

"You really hate me, huh?" He says dejectedly. She pauses and turns to face him.

"Y-you think I hate you?" She questions a wave of emotions hit her at the thought. He shrugs irritated. "You avoid me like I killed your cat in front of you and you seem to want nothing to do with me. And it's not cause you're just shy because you were practically clinging to Kek when all her did was bring you to class even though I was the one who saved you from that douchebag who was harassing you!" Akefia says dramatically, stretching the truth and making it seem worse then it was. Yet Ryou clung to all of it feeling guilt weigh her down until she can't hold back her emotions.

Her eyes get teary. "I didn't mean to make you feel like that," tears threaten to fall. Akefia's eyes widen. He panics internally not really sure what to do if she actually started to cry. He didn't know she was so emotional. "I just, I swear I don't hate you." She rubs her eye. "It's just, you scare me. When we first met, you were standing in my kitchen after breaking in. I was so scared then and it's no fair of me to still be scared of you when you haven't done anything wrong." She hiccups. He waves his arms widely.

"Ah, shit, don't cry, fuck, I'm an idiot I know-"

"But you're not! I'm the one being stupid, I'm sorry," She mumbles trying to dry her tears. "I'm just frightened of you because you're bigger than me. A-and you say things other guys haven't really said to me before, and when they have, Bakura has always punched them. I'm not use to people who are straightforward like you," she mumbles blushing lightly. He snorts feeling relieved as she calms down.

"Well, I'm definitely big, in more ways than one," he smirked causing her to blush bright red. "S-see," she mumbles. He chuckles. "I can't really change this," he says gesturing to his stature. "But I can take the commentary down a notch if you want." He offers.

"No, you don't have to I don't mind," Ryou says. He wiggles his brows. "Good, because that would be pretty hard to censor."

She lets out a soft laugh causing Akefia's heart to flutter. He inhaled sharply in confusion at the feeling.

He watches Ryou as she goes to collect her empty bowl from the table. The sides were scraped clean by the spoon that twirled around as she walked towards him.

She lifted the bowl up. "Icecream?"

* * *

Ryou and Akefia sat on the couch. Both on opposite ends but sharing the knitted blanket Ryou discarded earlier. The Icecream bowls were long forgotten as the empty container sat in the kitchen trash.

After a marathon of Steven Universe, Ryou decided to convert him to the fandom of Gravity Falls.

"Dipper and Mabel are like you guys," Akefia snorts. Ryou smiles pulling the blanket up closer.

"Sometimes we are but we have different personalities," Ryou says softly. Akefia looks up at the ceiling."Yeah, you're way too shy to be Mabel. You're more like Dipper," he says. She looks at him. "Awkward as hell. Plus a total nerd."She giggles.

Ryou hears the front door open and leans over the couch, causing her shirt to ride up, giving Akefia a view of her curves. He admires her, blatantly staring at the way her shorts cling to her like a second skin. She was obvious to this leaning over further to look at the front door. Akefia looks over her pear-shaped body and bites his lip as Bakura comes in holding a plastic bag.

"Welcome home," she coos. Bakura grumbles and comes into the living room noticing Akefia.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Bakura groans. Akefia gives him a cheeky smile.

"Just hanging out with Ryou," he flutters his eyelashes. "By the way, where did you get this blanket? It's very nice." Akefia says holding up the warm blanket he and Ryou shared.

"Ryou made it, she knits all the time," Bakura says dryly. "Oh shit, really? See I told you, you were a dork," Akefia says shooting a look at Ryou who giggles.

"I can make you one if you want," Ryou offers shyly. Akefia smiles. "That would be awesome," His hand ruffles her hair and she blushes at the contact. Akefia turns back to Bakura, "What's in the bag?"

Bakura sighs and holds it up for Ryou to see. "Cream puffs for this little shit." Ryou's eyes widen in delight and she goes to take it only to have it swiped away. "I see you already ate ice cream," he nods at the two empty bowls. "Besides you need to eat dinner first you sugar monster."

Ryou pouts. "But Bakuraaa," He rolls his eyes. "Stop whining. It's time for dinner anyway." Ryou blinks and looks over at the clock. The time flew by and it was already 6:30. She gasped.

"Oh, no I better start dinner," she shoots off the couch and makes a bolt for the kitchen before remembering something. She skids to a stop almost falling in the process. "Um, Akefia," she calls and he raises a brow. "Will you be staying for dinner?" Akefia snorts. "Of course, why would I pass up the chance of free food?"

Ryou smiles softly and retreats into the kitchen. Bakura glares at Akefia noticing he's still watching where she was. He punches him in the shoulder. "Off limits," he growls. Akefia shrugs.

"Yeah, yeah 'look but don't touch'," he says tilting his head as if it would replay Ryou in his memories. He had a sudden craving for pears. Bakura scoffs and grabs his arm yanking him to the TV turning on the game unit.

* * *

Sooner than expected Ryou called the two males to the table. Set out was pasta with sauce and cheese and a side of garlic bread. It was nicely set up and Ryou went to get drinks while the others sat at the table. Akefia sat down and almost drooled. Ryou came back setting a glass of lemonade in front of him and put the pitcher on the table after filling her glass and Bakura's.

"This looks so good," Akefia compliments not taking his eyes off his food. Bakura starts to eat right away giving a quick thanks to Ryou and then diving in. Ryou waits nervously for Akefia to try. Akefia picks up his fork and picks up his pasta. He takes a bite and moans happily. "This is so good," He says and Ryou swells with pride.

"I'm glad you like it." Ryou then goes to eat her own food doing it carefully and wiping her mouth after each bite. It was nerve wrecking to eat in front of others. She never knew if she would do something stupid. But she promised Bakura she would try and it was easier to do it after talking to Akefia and getting more comfortable. The three fall into silence as they all eat. The only noises the scraping of silverware against the bowls.

Akefia suddenly speaks, "So, now that Ryou's here you guys will eat like this everyday?" Bakura looks up. "Yeah, basically." Akefia looks as if he's figuring something out before nodding his head at the conclusion.

"Thought so," he looks over at Ryou now who paused eating at the sudden attention. "Ryou, love, how about we get married?" Bakura chokes and Ryou's face turns as red as the pasta sauce.

"W-what?" she stutters. Akefia blinks. "I said let's get married." Bakura glares. Akefia looks unfazed. "What? I'd love to eat like this everyday. Plus you and I would be brothers, which is great. Don't you think my love," he says directing his attention to Ryou again. The girl is frozen, her face so red. She avoids eye contact and fidgets in her chair.

"You are the last person I would want marrying my sister," Bakura snorts. Akefia rolls his eyes. "Oh, yeah? Who's better? Kek?"

"Actually, yeah he is." Akefia looks offended at that and scoffs.

"How could you think he's better to marrying her when he doesn't even do anything!" Bakura rolls his eyes. "That's exactly the point. You're so damn impossible. You're just as bad as Zeus. Always trying to put your dick in everything!" Akefia glares and stuffs garlic bread in his mouth.

"Now, I'm definitely marrying your sister and guess what, were gonna have kids! Have fun being and uncle, _brother._ "

"Over my dead body."

"We'll see about that."

Ryou looks at the two males as they come to a standstill and turns to her own food. It was definitely going to be weirder around him now. But the noise was a change from the silence that normally occurred and she was grateful.

Ryou continues to eat in small bites, her heart pounding and her cheeks blushing at the thought of marrying Akefia.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update! Exams are over for me so I will be back to the normal schedule! Thank you as always for the reviews I always appreciate it!

* * *

Kek sits with his head is propped up on his pillows as the crumpled up sheets rest at the end of the bed. He rubs up and down his abed stomach and then Kek stares at the ceiling, with boredom. His fingers scratch at the stubble on his chin and he frowns think of his daily routine of shaving. He swings out of bed and stretches glancing at the clock before looking into the mirror.

His half lidded eyes fall to his face and he looks at the barely noticeable stubs of blonde hair. He swiftly turns away and goes to his closet pulling out his clothes for the day from the nearly hung up line. He walks out of his room shirtless and into the bathroom right across the hall.

He opens the door shutting and locking it behind him. He flicks the light switch and blinks at sudden brightness. He sets his clothes on the counter top and walks over to the shower pulling it's curtain back. He turns the knobs and water pours out. He stretches again listening to his joints pop shaking off sleep.

Kek lifts up the toilet seat and sheds his black lounge pants and boxers and starts to take a leak. When done he hits the lever and flushes. His hands tests the water and when it's hot enough he jumps in.

He lets out a sigh at the warmth hoping it soothes his back. He rubs his back with one hand feeling the raised flesh. It's stings and he grimaces dropping his hand. As the water soaks his hair the weight makes it drop and grace his shoulders. He grabs the bottle of shampoo and rubs it into his scalp letting it sit as he washes his body. As the water rinses him and rubs conditioner into his blonde locks.

As he washed himself he thinks of the day ahead. Breakfast, Bakura's getting most likely drunk, and then home. Nothing special.

Suddenly the image of Ryou flashed before him

and he furrows his brow. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was odd. Every other girl Kek met was just another face he'd forget. But she was someone he wanted to know more. He stared at the shower tiles, thinking of her for a moment longer.

He switches the knobs turning off the water once he's thoroughly cleaned. After the water is off he stands there head tilted down as droplets fall from his strands. He shakes his head, shattering water. He opens the curtain and step out, grabbing the towel off the rack.

Kek dries off and wraps the towel around his waist. He closes his eyes and walks up to the mirror. He wipes away the steam with a free hand. He picks up the shaving cream and lathers his face with it. He rinses his hand in the sink and leaves the water running as he picks up the razor.

He drags it down against his skin, creating clean lines. He continues, cleaning off his razor after every swipe. As he brings it around his jawline, he hears the thundering sound of feet down the hall. A body slams against the door and he jumps, the razor cutting his skin.

He lets out a curse as Malik's voice calls out, "Stop jerking off in the bathroom, breakfast is ready!" He hears he feet running off again and he looks in the mirror seeing a small line of blood well up. He finishes shaving and dabs at the blood with a tissue.

He rinses his face and towel dries his hair watching it start to rise again. The strands of hair are still damp but he doesn't bother further, tossing the towel along with his clothes into the hamper. He pulls on his boxers them the beige cargo pants and a pair of socks. He swiped on deodorant and sprays a bit of cologne on his neck before pulling on a red sleeveless shirt. The familiar feeling of cloth on his back brought him comfort at no longer being exposed.

He opens the medicine cabinet and pops a few Tylenol to soothe the ache. He takes one last glance at the steamed mirror before opening the door. He walks silently down the hall and down the stairs of the small home he shared with his cousins.

It was the four of them in the two story house. Thanks to his cousin Isis and Odion's jobs at Domino museum it was enough money to pay for the house and food. He was grateful. As he reached the bottom he heard Malik in the kitchen, most likely with Odion. He grumbles and walks into the dining room seeing one person already there. Isis sat with her head down, reading the stack of papers most likely from the museum. One cinnamon colored hand reaches and grabs the handle of the mug of coffee in front of her.

He sits down at the small round table, noticing the fours places set up. He sits with Isis on his left. When he sits she looks up with her blue eyes and smiles softly. "Good morning," she says softly.

Kek grunts in reply. Closing and opening his eyes, he glances at the papers. "Are you working today?" He says monotonous. She looks up against nods.

"Yes, Odion and I will be at the museum for a few hours so we'll be home for dinner," she says. Kek nods already knowing seeing as it was the usual.

The silence is interrupted when Malik comes in. She wears a black crop top with long sleeves and black leggings. She carried two plates with her and sets one down in front of Isis before setting her own down across from Kek. She flops down and smiles. Silently following her was Odion, his olive eyes framed by the scarred hieroglyphics met keys for a moment and the ponytail of Raven hair rests over his shoulder. He sets down a plate in front of Kek and in his own chair on the right of him before disappearing and reappearing with glasses in his hand. He places them accordingly.

Once done he sits down in his chair and Kek looks at him. "Thank you Odion." The other man nods his head and they turn to their meals. Toast with eggs and avocado slices.

As Kek eats, Isis gasps. "Kek what happened to your jaw?" He blinks remembering the cut. He glares at Malik.

"The harpy there doesn't know how to keep quiet," he mumbles irritated. She sticks her tongue out at him and whines, "I didn't do anything. He just wants to bitch about something!"

"Malik language!" Isis scolds. Kek rolls his eyes and prefers to look at his food. As silence follows Isis breaks it once more. "So, Malik, Kek, what do you plan on doing today?"

Malik gasps. "I'm so excited, I'm heading to the mall, they're having huge sales in a bunch of stores! I'll be back before dinner though so don't worry." Ishizu frowns. "Just be careful on the bus okay?" Malik nods.

Ishizu turns to Kek. "And you?" He blinks. "I'll be at Bakura's." Isis nods. "How is Bakura? I haven't seen him in a while."

Malik scoffs. "He's been keeping juicy secrets," Kek gives Malik a look. Ishizu furrows her brow. "Like?"

"Bakura has a twin sister, not even Kek or Akefia knew."

"A twin? Is this true?" She looks at Kek who grumbles. "You should have the two come over for dinner sometime." Kek sighs and finishes his plate and drink. He stands up and takes his dishes.

"I'm leaving." And with that he walked out, Isis calling out after him, "it's cold out don't forget your coat!" He puts his dishes in the washer and walked to the front door. He slips on shoes and his maroon jacket.

He looks back toward the dining room before leaving into the fall air.

* * *

He made it to Bakura's fast and stood outside the door for a moment before knocking. He heard the soft footsteps behind the door. He hears a soft click and the door opens revealing Ryou. He looks at her and she looks down.

"H-hi," she greets. Kek tilts his head. "Bakura here?" She nods and opens the door fully letting him in. He glances at her taking in the black thigh highs and oversized green sweater and black shorts. She shuts the door and scurries past him into the living room. Bakura sits in the couch next to an open sketchbooks and pencils. Bakura looks over and sees Kek.

"Hey man," he greets and stands up. "Didn't realize you'd be here so soon. I still gotta shower since someone," he looks at Ryou. "Likes to use all the hot water." She pouts.

"I like hot showers," she mumbles as she sits down on the couch picking up her sketchbook. Bakura rolls his eyes. "I'll be back down in a few," he tosses Kek the remote. "Watch whatever Ryou doesn't really care." With that he walked upstairs. Kek sits down on the couch noticing I'm the corner of his eye Ryou tensing up and curling over her sketchbook.

He glances at the tv and just lets it stay on as background noise while the sound of the shower turning on overhead.

Kek glances up and looks at Ryou. The girl draws something. The soft sound of her pencil on paper fills the space between them. "What are you drawing?"

She jumps and looks at him briefly. "Oh um, it's just a doodle," she lifts it and it shows drawing of a rose growing from deer skull. "Morbid," he mutters and she flushes.

"Could I see the others?" He asks. She hesitates. "Um well some are not very good," she mumbles. She nibbles her lip before handing him the booklet. He takes it and looks over the sketch on the page before him. He notices her in the corner of his eye watching nervously. There wasn't much space between them. She could see what he was looking at. She pulled her knees up on the sofa and leans in gently not too close.

He flips the papers over to see the first page. When he sees it his eyebrow raises. The picture was a woman's torso wearing a harness. The straps had tiny bows on them and where her nipples would have been there were roses. Ryou gasped lightly and he glanced seeing her face bright red. He flicks through the next few pages seeing other drawing of females before stopping at one.

The drawing was a girl laying on a bedspread. It showed up to her neck. Her hair was hardly shown. He looks over the body. The breasts that fell naturally, and the dark lines that were on the left side of her body. It spread out to almost the middle of her body. The scar tissue was an array of shades. The graphite pencil captured it poorly.

Ryou fidgets beside him. "I-I grabbed the wrong sketchbook that one wasn't suppose to be seen by anyone," she continues muttering as Kek looks between her and the drawing.

"Is...is this one you?" Ryou quiets her face turning bright red. Kek doesn't say anything and looks at the drawing. "You have a scar?"

She fidgets again and nods knowing she can't lie. "Do Bakura tell you what happened years ago?" She mumbles looking away. Kek closes the sketchbook and puts it on the table.

"You mean the car accident?"

Ryou nods. "My mother and little sister weren't the only ones in the car." He looks at her. "I was there too. I don't remember much of the accident, I was told I repressed the memories. But when it was over the left side of me was ruined," her hand grabs her side. She speaks softly, "the scars will never go away. Even though they lightened my skin is still raised with scar tissue."

"How big is it?" She traces a finger from her hip to just under her breast.

"No one but Bakura and my father know. And my father won't look me in the eye anymore so he's no worry," she looks at him. "You won't tell will you?" He nods.

"Could I see it?" He asks gently. She inhales sharply but stands. She walks in front of him and carefully lifts her sweater, revealing the span of belly and the knotted flesh. He stares at the hues of white against the her flesh. It was a large white scar and a tint of purple and brown graced several places. His fingertips go up and brush against the flesh. She gasps as he gives a feather light touch.

He drops his hand and she drops the sweater concealing the secret again. He stand now and she steps back.

"I know what it's like to carry scars." He turns around and pulls up his hoodie and shirt. Ryou gasps as she sees the crisscross patterns and white scar tissue.

"Are these-?"

"Whip lashes. You aren't the only one with a shit father." It was her turn to touch his scars and she was gentle. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the last time someone touched them. When she finishes he turns back around. "My father was a religious nut who thought he was saving me with a whip. It wasn't until I almost bleed to death did he get arrested and jailed."

Ryou looks up at him and they lock eyes. She doesn't say anything knowing saying I'm sorry would do nothing for him. Instead she looks with empathy and he looks her over. She lowers her eyes at the motion.

His hand goes to her neck making her eyes stay looking at his. "We both have our burdens don't we?" She nods slightly. As the moment goes on Kek finds himself glancing at her lips. He finds himself pulling her closer and she doesn't object. He leans down and she leans up. Both seem to be in a trance as their lips brush together feeling like fire only to rip away from each other as Bakura comes thundering down the stairs.

Ryou gasps and sits down pretending to be drawing again while Kek stretches. Bakura comes in freshly cleaned and with a smirk as he comes up to the tv.

"So want to play some games?" Kek nods as if a few seconds ago he wasn't about to kiss Ryou. Bakura walks up to tv and goes through the games. While he does that Kek takes the moment to look at Ryou. The girl was already looking back and she blushes looking down again. He sees her fingertips brush her lips before dropping.

Kek shakes his head ridding himself of those thoughts as Bakura tosses him the controller.


	6. Chapter 6

As the animated characters in the screen drift in the go karts down the paved roads, Akefia leans forward in concentration. It was the final lap around the course and Kek's character takes the lead, Akefia curses his for all its worth.

Kek twirls the straw in his closed mouth, the previously attached juice box resting in his lap empty. Kek stays calm, not bothering to take his eyes off the screen to look at Akefia. He knows Akefia is getting frustrated. His very competitive nature showing as his character rearended Kek's. Kek's character spun off the road but he recovered quickly, pulling up next to Akefia.

Akefia curses as Kek pulls ahead again. With the finish line in front of them, Akefia takes a swipe at Kek's controller but he dodges. Akefia tries again to mess up Kek but Kek avoids it easily pulling through the finish line.

"Fuck!" Akefia yells throwing down the remote.

Kek places his down and then takes the straw from his mouth.

"Language!" The faint shout comes from the next room.

"Sorry Isis!" Akefia cries. Then he turns back and pouts at the screen. "You cheated." Kek rolls his eyes.

"If anyone cheated it was you trying to mess me up."

"It doesn't make sense. I try everything and you always win!"

Kek stands tossing the box and straw into the trash bin and goes to the minifridge. "Sometimes you have to admit that someone is better than you." He says calmly. Akefia grumbles sourly. "Juice?" Kek asks offering the other a box. Akefia scowls but takes it regardless.

The two were in Kek's bedroom. The room was fairly large. A leather couch facing the tv and game consoles. The bed was behind the couch. The wooden baseboard rested again the back of the couch. In the corner was the minifridge, stocked full of alcohol and juices. Next to the bed was a bookshelf. The shelves stocked with books of all genres. He didn't really have a type.

Kek sits next to the other male again. Kek punctures his juice box and drinks glancing at the clock. "When do you think they'll get here?" Akefia asks.

"Probably soon. Bakura probably just woke up ten minutes ago. But Ryou would be responsible." Kek invited the twins over as Isis requested. Akefia was just a bonus.

"How do you know she is?" Kek blinks.

"She seems like she's the one to get everything done. Look at their house. It's always clean now. There's better food, and she keeps Bakura on track." Akefia narrows his eyes.

"You're very observant of her. What's the deal? Gonna try to bang her?"

Kek blinks, his mind flashing to the moment where they almost kissed. He speaks a heartbeat later. "No. Unlike you, I don't think with my dick. She's intriguing. Exactly like Bakura but not. Are you trying to 'bang her'?" Akefia snorts.

"Oh I would believe me, but one Bakura would kill me for tainting his virgin sister, two she's such a virgin, she might have a heartattack if I tried to kiss her and three I told you no more hookups. So I'm gonna date Ryou instead."

Kek snorts. "You really think you're gonna last that long without sex? After you and I had sex for the first time that's all you ever thought about."

"That's because we took each other's virginity. And it was great fucking sex! Don't act like you complained either." Akefia says trying to defend himself.

"I only complain when I bottomed and you were so rough I couldn't walk right for three days. Besides I told you before, Akefia, you don't know how to commit yourself to a relationship. Are you really gonna put Ryou through that?"

There's silence for a few moments.

"I told you I've changed. I haven't had sex with anyone in three months. Hookups are no longer my thing. Besides I only did that because you said you weren't gonna have sex with me. I like Ryou. I don't know why I do, no way she's my type and looking like Bakura is a bit unsettling but I want to be connected with her. And we've had and still have a connection too. " He pauses. "Kek you know I love you still right?"

Kek sighs through his nose. "I know."

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course. I'll always love you." Kek hears the leather shift as Akefia's fingers hook his chin. Akefia kisses him softly and Kek lets him. It's been a long time since they've been together. When he pulls back they sit with their foreheads together. After a few moments of silence Akefia speaks.

"Kek… do you want to get back together?"

Kek's heart squeezes. "What about Ryou?" Akefia bites his lip.

"What if we bring her in our relationship? It's not an open one but one between the three of us."

"Like a threesome?"

"But with romance," Akefia finishes. Kek sighs.

"Okay, but," He locks eyes with Akefia. "We have to go slow and make sure Ryou is okay with this agreement and she's comfortable." Akefia grins and pulls Kek into a deep kiss. The two lock lips and Kek grabs the back of Akefia's neck to pull him closer.

As they get lost in their own world they fall to hear the three others join them. "Damn, you two are going hard on each other!" Malik's voice calls out. The two males separate and wipe the saliva from their swollen lips. Akefia looks over his shoulder with a smirk and sees Malik and the twins standing there. Bakura has a smirk on his face and Ryou is slightly blushing, avoiding eye contact.

Bakura plops down on the bean bag, "So you two back together?" Kek nods noticing Ryou fiddling with her sleeves. She wears black and white leggings with the pattern of celestial beings and a long sweater that clings to her body. She looks at the ground and looks slightly pained. Kek furrows his brow at the gesture.

"Ryou, you can sit on the bed if you'd like," She nods giving a barely audible thank you and moves to sit on the maroon bedspread. Malik leaps next to her after shutting the door to his bedroom. "Let's get this party start!" She yells. "Kek you gonna get out the beers or should I?" Kek rolls his eyes and stands going to the fridge again. He pulls out a six pack tossing one to Akefia and Bakura and handing Malik one. He looks at Ryou.

"Want one?" Ryou bites her lip and shakes her head.

"N-no thank you, I'm a lightweight." Kek shrugs and puts the lone beer back in the fridge. Bakura cracks open his can and tilts it towards Ryou. "Want a sip at least? Won't get drunk off that." Ryou takes the can from her brother and takes a long sip, grimacing at the taste. She would never like beer.

As the others cheers and drink, each taking turns with playing different games until Malik pulled out a card game. They all sat in a circle on the floor, each one sitting on a pillow. She presents the black and white box, "Tada!"

Ryou tilts her head. "Cards Against Humanity?"  
"A party game for horrible people," Bakura reads. "I think I've heard of it before."Kek nods. "It's a pretty good game but super offensive. Any shall we play?" Malik passes out the white cards explaining that each round someone would hold a black card and that person would pick the best white card out of the bunch and they would get a point.

Malik pulls out a black card and reads off it. "What ended my last relationship?" Bakura snorts.

"You being a hoe." Malik glares at him and throws her empty beer can at him. He dodges and sticks out his tongue. The others go through their white cards and place their cards down.

Malik picks them up and shuffles through them before reading them out loud.

"What ended my last relationship? The profoundly handicapped, that's so wrong! Used panties, The Rapture and-" she starts laughing. "Pac-Man uncontrollably guzzling cum!" She keeps laughing Akefia joining her.

"Oh my god who put that?" Akefia asks laughing. Malik nods. "That's the winner of this round!" Ryou shyly raises her hand. Bakura's jaw drops. "Ryou!"  
She blushes, "What? I'm just playing the game." Akefia whistles.

"Finally seeing your cum guzzling dark side Ryou," he winks making Ryou softly laugh. Internally Akefia swells hearing her laugh at something he said. Malik passes Ryou the black card and then gives her another one to start the next round. They keep going until all the black cards were gone leaving Kek in first place Ryou in second Malik and Bakura tied for third and Akefia in fourth. Akefia sulked as Malik and Bakura argued. Soon Isis called them downstairs for dinner. The group goes down the stairs, Malik in Bakura in the lead and the others following.

Malik smirks as an idea pops into her head and she sticks her foot out for Bakura to trip on. Bakura seeing it though avoids it easily. "Do that again Malik and see what happens."

Malik rolls her eyes. "What're you gonna do tell Isis?" Bakura snorts.

"Worse, I'll kiss you." Malik gasps. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me," Bakura smirks and Malik runs off. Ryou watches the encounter with curious eyes.

They sat around the table, Odion had brought more chairs for the guests. Ryou sits in between Bakura and Malik, with Kek and Akefia on the other side. Isis sits on the end and Odion next to Kek. Isis passed around bowls of rice and then bowls of the beef stew. Ryou looked at the two bowls and nibbled her lip. She glanced around the table and saw everyone else eating. She picks up her spoon and takes a small bite.

"It's really good thank you," Ryou mumbles. Isis smiles softly. Bakura watches her eat noticing her hesitating but still going through with it. He was noticing her being less shy around his friends and it was nice to see her come out of her shell. They continued eating and Bakura noticed Akefia staring intently at Ryou. He narrowed his eyes and Akefia made eye contact with him flashing a goofy grin.

As time went on the bowls of food were eaten and soon the twins were on their way home. Akefia decided to stay the night at Kek's meaning something was going to go down with them.

Ryou shuffle along the cement sideways kicking a stray stone. It was chilly out but she was smiling softly. It was a good day. She looks over at her brother who stuffs his hands into his hoodie pockets. Remembering back to earlier Ryou tilts her head slightly.

"Bakura do you have a crush on Malik?" Bakura stumbles on the sideways and spins to face her, his face blushing and his chest puffed out.

"D-don't be ridiculous! I hate Malik! Who in their right mind would ever like her? The only reason they would is because she's attractive!"

"So, you do think she's beautiful," Ryou says slyly. Bakura hisses.

"Stop twisting my words!" Ryou shrugs with a smile. Bakura turns back around and stomps down the sidewalk. "Shut up and stop being stupid!" Ryou giggles at her brother. If she had any sense she would see that he did. In the back of her mind she reminds herself to ask Kek or Akefia about her brother. Her smile falls at the thought of the other two males.

They were kissing earlier...

She shakes her head. No, she should be happy for the them and she was wasn't she? She shakes off the thought and runs off towards her brother. She would save those thoughts for another day.

* * *

 **Please Review! I love feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for being late! We'll be back on our regular schedule**

* * *

"What that's bullshit!" Bakura yells. The teacher's face wrinkles up. "For that you're getting 10 more minutes. See you in room 200 after school." Bakura groans and lays in his seat. He shoots a glare at Malik a few seats away. He flips the bird when she looks and Malik sticks her tongue out. Because of her they both have 30- well 40 minutes after school for detention. Stupid harpy. He rubs his face and sighs, pulling out his phone to text Akefia.

"Hey, I need you to walk Ryou home. Don't touch her." A few seconds later his phone vibrates.

"Ditching your sweet sister? Hella shady. You're probably fucking Malik. Tsk tsk." Bakura rolls his eyes.  
"Just don't do anything stupid."

"Me? Stupid? I'm offended. Don't worry I'll take gooood care of her. ;)" Bakura doesn't reply wishing Kek wasn't staying after school. He switches messages to Ryou, knowing she'll have a heart attack if Akefia just sweeps her away."Got detention. Akefia is gonna walk you. Sorry and if he tried anything aim for his dick." Ryou doesn't respond right away and he knows she'll probably see it later. She never checked her phone during class. He sighs, what was he going to do with her? Knowing he can't get into more trouble he slumps down into his desk and sleeps.

* * *

Akefia practically leaps to the locker room. Ever since Bakura texted him he's been excited for it. Akefia texted Kek about his plan to woo Ryou and Kek just said to not come on too strong. Akefia jumped into the locker room showers, scrubbing away the sweat and using scent soap. He dresses quickly, five minutes to met her at the gate. He sits in front of the mirror fiddling with his damp hair. After slicking it back with the water her grins and pops a stick of gum in his mouth, just in case. He winks at reflection, and swings his bag over his shoulder and heads outside.

Right as he gets there he sees the object of his affections.

Ryou is staring at her phone looking nervous. Her fingers tap away and she finishes whatever she was doing before looking up, her beautiful eyes falling on Akefia. His heart jumps and he catches up to her.

"Hello love," he coos, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Ryou looks down her cheeks tinting pink. "Hello," Ryou squeaks. He jerks his head towards the school gates, "Ready?" Ryou nods and bites her lip, Akefia's mind imagines biting it before casting that thought aside. Not now.

As they exit the school gates, Akefia's arm slides down around her waist. He watches her body language and seeing nothing wrong he keeps his arm there.  
Ryou gently sighs and as they're a bit more away from the school. She glances at the way they came. "Akefia, can I ask you something?" Ryou glances up at him and he smiles down at her, cocking a brow."What's up?" Ryou inhales. "Well, it's about Bakura," Akefia says nothing waiting for her to talk. "Does Bakura like Malik? He's very flustered around her." Akefia barks a laugh.

"Oh he's flustered alright, he definitely likes her and she likes him. They're both too stubborn to do anything about it though, or even admit it and put this stupid rivalry away."

"I thought so. Bakura was the same way with this girl in middle school. He's very childish, I don't know how he plans on getting a girl when he acts like that." Ryou pauses a moment. "We should set them up."

Akefia smirks. "Oh, little Ryou has a dark side." He chuckles. Ryou gives him a little smile. "Do you have a plan?"

Ryou looks up thinking for a moment. "We should lock them in a closet. Kek's house, that way Malik is already there and can't escape. Plus it'd be easy to get Bakura there. In a small space sexual tension will be high." Akefia stares at her.

"You little minx."

Ryou blushes. "Wh-what does that mean?"

"Nothing, nothing, when do you want to enact this diabolical plan?" Ryou nibbles her lip.

"Maybe next week? That way we can have Kek in on this too, have his insight and plan."

"I like this side of you." He says pulling her closer. Ryou tenses a bit at this, pulling out of his arm entirely.

"W-wait, wouldn't Kek be upset with you doing that. I mean you two are dating. I don't want him to think you're cheating on him or anything," Ryou spouts nervously. Akefia blinks, forgetting he wasn't actually dating Ryou.

"Oh, yeah. You don't have to worry though. Kek knows that you would think like that." He says, but drops his arm. Ryou looks unsure but lets it pass. They fall into silence. Akefia mulls through his thoughts.

"Wait, if Bakura and Malik get together and Kek and I are together that means you'll be the only single one." Ryou blinks.

"Oh, yeah." She mumbles. Akefia nudges her. "Have anyone in mind?" Ryou blinks flushing a bit.

"Well, sort of, but I don't know if they'd be interested in me, I've never really dated anyone before."

"Oh right, you did say that before. Well who is it?" He nudges her again but she just shakes her head flustered.

"I-I can't really tell you." Akefia shrugs. " Well if it doesn't work out you can always date Kek and I, we'd have no issue having you a part of us."

Ryou lets out a short laugh. "Y-yeah." They fall into silence.

"Hey mind if we take a quick stop?" Ryou blinks.

"S-sure where are we going?"

"Just a little pit stop. I have a little friend I'd like to visit." He takes her hand leading her towards a convenience store. They stop inside for a moment, Akefia buying a can of tuna. Ryou says nothing, following him to the alleyway next to it. She watches him crouch and make kissy noises. Ryou tilts her head at the odd behavior but gasps at the sound of kitten. She hears little mewls as a kitten comes into view. It's fur was dusty with a circular patch of black on the left ear. It came right up to Akefia's open hand, rubbing it's face against him and purring.

"Hey there, you hungry?" Akefia cracks open the tuna can and sets it down for the kitten to eat. As it dives in he pets it's back. Akefia looks over his shoulder and smiles at Ryou.

Ryou smiled back and comes closer. "What's their name?" Ryou asks, watching the kitten.

"Well I don't really have a name for her, just been calling her cutie."

"Cutie is good name." Ryou looks at her. "C-can I pet her?" Akefia scoots over, allowing her to come closer. Ryou's hand gently moves forward, letting her fingertips run over the smooth skin.

She looks kitten and runs her fingertips by her ear. There was a small clot of blood at the very tip.

"Akefia I think she's been hurt." Akefia frowns and looks at where Ryou's touching.

"Looks like it. I wish I could take her home with me but my place doesn't allow pets. It's shit to leave her here. Especially now that winter's coming." Ryou nibbles her lip.

"I could take her. Kura won't like it at first but I'll convince him."

"Are you sure?" Akefia says looking at her. Ryou nods and he grins.

He picks the kitten up, kicking away the empty can. Ryou pulls a spare shirt from her bag and helps Akefia wrap the kitten. Before the head back, Ryou buys a bag a cat food and a couple other items before they head on their way to Ryou's house.

Akefia helps Ryou bathe the kitten in the sink and dry her off. Soon the kitten is curled up on her couch and the two of them relax,watching the kitten sleep.

"Bakura should be back soon." Ryou mumbles.

"Are you gonna hide her?" Ryou nods. "Just for tonight so he doesn't blame you." Akefia grins.

"Thanks for looking out for me." Ryou smiles softly.

"Of course, you're my friend," she says nervously. He nudges her. The front door unlocks and Ryou gasps shooting up. Akefia looks at her. "Take Cutie upstairs." Ryou nods, scooping up the sleepy kitten and bolting for the stairs just as Bakura walks in.

Bakura looks up at Akefia and frowns.

"Why are you standing there like that?" Akefia twitches a nervous grin.

"No reason." Bakura narrows his eyes.

"What did you do?"

"Why would you assume I did something?"

"Because you look guilty."

"Wow, can't even stand around without being accused of something."

"Oh yeah if you didn't do anything, where's Ryou?"

"She's uh, she's upstairs, said she wanted to change so yeah." Bakura glares at him.

Ryou sat outside her room, listening to the argument. She had the kitten in her room, making sure she moved everything dangerous outside of her reach. She gather her pjs and decided to take a shower, just to give Akefia an excuse to be alone. Ryou turns the knob for the shower and tries to lock the bathroom door. When it doesn't turn Ryou sighs. Seems like Bakura didn't fix it yet.

She strips down her uniform. Since it was Friday she didn't have to worry about her uniform. She tosses the clothes into the hamper before tossing her underwear too. Ryou steps into the shower running her fingertips over her scar as it becomes irritated from the heat. She ignores it though, running the strawberry scented conditioner and shampoo through her hair. Then rubs the soap over her body. Her mind wanders over to what Akefia said earlier. If Malik and Bakura did get together she would be the only one single. It's not like she didn't like anyone, it's just the people she liked were…

She couldn't do that to them. Her mind travels to her almost kiss with Kek, and then earlier with Akefia with his arm around her waist. It wasn't okay for her to feel like this. They were Bakura's friends and they were together. Ryou knew she was poly for a while now but was always too scared to ever tell anyone. She would have to end these feelings. Ryou closes her eyes and shakes her head. Letting her thoughts consume her.

* * *

Akefia sighs on the couch with Bakura, the two were playing some game, he wasn't really paying attention. He shifts and stands. "Gotta piss." Bakura nods. Akefia starts walking up the stairs to the bathroom, passing Ryou's bedroom. Bakura looks up. Did he ever fix the lock?

Akefia reaches for the door handle, scratching the back of his head before pulling it open. Akefia looks up and his eyes widen. He stares at the pale skin before him, his eye wandering over the curves of her breasts and hips. He didn't think he'd see her naked until at least 3 months of dating.

Ryou who was busy drying her hair with a towel looks up. Finding him staring right at her, jaw dropped and eyes wide. Ryou gasps not able to speak. Akefia's eyes wander to her scar not able to look away.

Suddenly it's as if the spell is broken, "I'm sorry!" Akefia yells, slamming the door shut. Ryou sinks to her knees, covering herself with her towel.  
Akefia sprints down the stairs barely able to keep up right. Bakura looks over the couch. "Dude what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." Akefia shakes his head, pulling on his shoes. "What are you doing?"

Saying nothing else Akefia leaves the house. Bakura stands up just in time to hear Ryou's bedroom door slam.

"What the hell just happened?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's a short chapter! Next will be coming out faster!**

* * *

Kek walked down the hallway, scowling as he looked for his idiot boyfriend. Bakura texted him on Friday about Akefia running from his house like his stupid ass was on fire. He also mentioned Ryou was locked in her bedroom all weekend and refused to say what happened. Kek sighs through his nose. He told that moron not to go overboard. He hears chatter ahead and female laughter. As he looks up he sees the familiar mop of silver hair and he walks faster. In front of him is a small group of females all obviously interested in whatever he was actually saying but the body language was saying something else. As he got closer one of the gawking girls notices him.

"Hello Kek!" She coos. Akefia's body goes rigid. He looks over his shoulder in terror as Kek closes the space. He isn't able to escape as Kek's long fingers tangle themselves into his hair. "Fuck!" He curses.

"Excuse us, ladies." He hisses yanking his boyfriend away from the baffled girls. He drags Akefia down the hall and into the empty stairwell. He throws him into the corner. "What the hell did you do?" Kek snarls.

"Why do you think I did something?" Akefia shouts back. Kek's eyes narrow. "Bakura texted me. What happened on Friday?" Akefia closes his mouth, pressing his lips together tightly. Before anything else they hear two voices coming down the stairs.

"We are not keeping that cat."

"Why not! She's cute and I'll take care of her not you! We can't just kick her out, it's getting cold and she'll get hurt."

"No." Akefia tries to squirm away but Kek grabs him and holds on tight. The twins come down the stairs and stop when they see the couple. Ryou looks at Akefia and blushes looking away while Bakura looks at the two.

"Hey," Kek says in greeting. "Mind if we sort what happened out?"

"W-what?" Ryou asks looking at her brother. Bakura stares at Akefia who refuses to look at any of them.

"Yeah, first off, Akefia why did you run off on Friday?" Akefia says nothing and Kek grips tighter to his hair.

"I have no memory of what you're talking about." He grumbles. Kek scoffs and Bakura rolls his eyes. "Fine then." He turns to his sister. "What did he do to you?"  
Ryou blushes. "W-why would you think he did something to me?" He gives her a look.

"You locked yourself in your room for the weekend and you're blushing. If he didn't do anything why are you so nervous?" Ryou stays silent. He nudges her. "What happened?"

Akefia groans. "Fine whatever, I'll say it," Ryou glances at him her face redder by the minute. He sighs through his nose. "I walked into the bathroom and saw her naked. Not intentional at all!" Ryou let's out a little embarrassed whine. Kek looks at him in surprise. Bakura clenches his fists and hisses. "What?"

Akefia crosses his arms over his chest. "I am not saying this again." Bakura glares at him then turns to Ryou. "Is this true?" Ryou looks at the ground. He sighs. "Is there anyone else I should know about?"

Ryou quickly glances at Kek but it doesn't go unnoticed. "Oh for fucks sake. Kek too?"

"You saw her naked? Kek asks Akefia.

"YOU saw her naked?" Akefia squeaks. Ryou looks embarrassed at the ground.

"Anyone who hasn't?" Bakura mumbles.

"Your girlfriend." She grumbles. "Girlfriend?"

"Malik obviously."

"Oh fuck you Ryou." He looks at the three others. "Whatever. Stay with them I'm going to class." He storms off and Ryou stares at where he was. She sighs softly. Bakura was irritating her with his frequent fits.

"How did you see her?" Akefia probs Kek.

"Drawing. Not in person." He says. Akefia looks at her. "You draw yourself nude?" Ryou blushes.

"Y-yeah. It, um, helps with my self confidence. When I don't look at my body through what I think and think of it as art I can deal with it better. If that makes any sense." She says whispering. It wasn't something she really talked about.

Akefia snorts and she winces. "What are you self conscious about? Your scar? We all have them. I have one right on my face but I'm hot as fuck." Kek elbows him. "Anyway what I'm trying to say is you're really beautiful Ryou."

"You are Ryou. He's not just saying that." Kek adds. Ryou blushes, her heart hammering.

"Oh, I, thank you." Akefia wraps an arm around her and brings her closer giving her forehead a kiss. Ryou squeaks and looks at Kek who only smiles at her.

"Don't forget that you are okay?" Akefia mumbles into her hair. She nods softly. He steps back and smiles.

"Now! Should we let Kek know about our devious plan?"

"You didn't tell him?" Ryou blinks.

Akefia grins at her. "Nope, I wanted you to be there obviously since it was your idea."

"Oh, right."

"Are you going to tell me? Or should I guess?"

"Ryou got a plan to get Bakura and Malik together but we need your insight." Kek tilts his head.

"I'm listening." Akefia nudges Ryou grinning.

"Since both Malik and Bakura are too prideful to actually admit they like each other. So I was thinking we could trap them in a room,"

"You said closet last time don't try diluting your evil side."

Ryou stutters, "o-or closet, and forcing them to confess."

Kek raises a brow. "Do you think it would work?"

"I know it seems a bit rash and not right for us to do but I know my brother would be happy with her and I know I shouldn't meddle but I'm going to because fuck it!"

Akefia's eyes widen, "Did you just swear?"

Ryou nods. "It was necessary."

Kek let's out a breathy laugh. "I like this side of you. Keep it up and I'll have to make you my girlfriend."

"Our girlfriend," Akefia corrects.

Ryou's face flushes. "W-what do you think though?" Kek closes his eyes thinking it over.

"I think it would work. Wednesday would be a good day to do it."

"Cause it's hump day?"

Kek rolls his eyes. "No because Malik will be home right after school. Ryou, you can come over a bit earlier and then Akefia will bring Bakura. Can you do that?"

Ryou nibbles her lip. "I can probably come up with an excuse to leave a period earlier. I would just skip last period. Bakura will be a little difficult because he'll wanna come with me but I can do it." She nods.

Akefia nods and grins swinging his arm around her shoulders. "That's our little minx. A mastermind."

"I still don't know what you mean by that." She says pouting her lip at him. He smirks and taps her nose with his free hand.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Ryou huffs and looks at Kek.

"D-do you think we can really pull this off?"

Kek nods.

"Okay. Then Wednesday?"

The boys nod. Akefia grinning.

"Wednesday it is."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm just gonna head home to change," Ryou says into her phone. She nibbles her lip as she waits for Bakura to respond. "I can meet you at the gates."

"No!- I mean you don't have to. It's fine. Home isn't that far and I'll just meet you at Kek's later. You don't have to baby me." She wets her lips nervously. She hears him snort.

"Fine whatever. Call me if anything happens. You're still my baby sister." Ryou furrows her brows.

"I'm only younger by one minute," she mumbles. "Still a baby. Bye Ryou. Love you," he says.

"Love you too." He hangs up and Ryou pockets her phone. She smiles and turns to Kek and Akefia. "All set!"

Akefia and her high five. "Okay, Akefia you walk with Bakura. Ryou and I will go to the house." The two nod and go their separate ways as the bell for last period rings.

They walk side by side, neither one really talking to the other yet the silence was comfortable not forced. Kek glances at Ryou, "Are you sure this will work out?" Ryou looks up at him briefly then back at the ground watching her feet take each step. "I don't know. I'm hoping it will because I believe Bakura should be happy. If Malik makes him happy and vis versa why shouldn't they be together. Maybe it's wrong to get this involved and forcing it but Bakura is annoying me with his 's so angry all the time and throwing fits. I don't like seeing him like that. Which is why I'll do what I can to end it even if he ends up mad at me for a while." Ryou confesses. Kek says nothing taking time to think about what he'll say.

"What about you own happiness?" Ryou blinks at the question. "Are you happy Ryou?" Ryou looks up at the sky.

"I will be when everyone I care about is."

"But will that be enough? Will you be happy with just others happy? What about what makes you happy?"

"Well I-"

"Don't give me that bullshit about 'Their happiness makes me happy.' I can see you're not always happy Ryou. Sometimes you have to put yourself first." Ryou hangs her head a flush of embarrassment on her cheeks."I will, it's just hard to try and put myself first. I like taking care of people but I can get carried away. After this though I'm going to do something for me. Even if it's small."

"Baby steps." Ryou nods. Before either of them knew it they arrived at Kek's house. Ryou checked her phone. 30 minutes before the others would arrive. Kek unlocks the door letting the two of them in.

"I'm home!" Kek calls into the house. Ryou watches the raven haired woman peek her head out into the hallway.  
"Kek, you're back earlier- Oh! Hello Ryou." Ryou gives her a shy smile and nods her head. "H-hi."

"So, what are you two doing here?"

"We're plotting world domination, the regular stuff." Ryou giggles at the response. "Actually, we're going to do something that morally may not be right but will most likely have positive results."

"And that is?" Isis asks cocking a brow.

"We're locking Malik and Bakura in a closet to get them to confess to each other." Ryou says. Isis's eyebrows raise and Kek blinks at Ryou's confession.

"Well that doesn't exactly sound ethical but if it works I'll thank you. Those two have been giving me a headache for the past year." Isis begins to walk away before pausing. "If you're going to use a closet, use this floor's and just move anything sharp out of it in case it does go wrong." She waves the two off and they look at each other blinking.

"Well I guess we should get to work."

Ryou nods.

* * *

The two spent the next 10 minutes removing the umbrellas and shoes from the closet as well as the metal hangers, leaving only the plastic ones behind. Once done they look at the mainly empty closet. It would be big enough for the two of them with a bit of space. With time to spare the two went to the kitchen. Kek scoured the cupboards looking for stuff for the two of them and for later with the others. In the end Kek gave Ryou a mug of cocoa and himself a juice box. The two sat by and thought about what was going to happen. Kek glanced at the clock.

"Malik should be arriving first. The question is do we trap her than Bakura or both at the same time."

"I think it would be easier to get her in first and then do Bakura. That way we aren't struggling to get two of them in there while they get angry." Kek nods. "You should change before they get here." Ryou glances up at the clock and nods, taking her school bag and heading to the bathroom. Ryou brought a change of clothes to make her story more believable and for anything else planned. She changed as quickly as she could coming out of the bathroom in a black romper with cat tights on and a grey cardigan. Summer clothing modified for winter. She meets Kek in the kitchen right as the front door opens.

"I'm home!" Malik calls. Kek and Ryou look at each other. Show time.

Ryou stays in the kitchen as Kek goes to greet his cousin. "You're home already? Where's Akefia and Bakura?"

"Probably only a few minutes behind us. Is Ryou coming?" Malik says taking off her shoes at the door.

"She's coming from her house. Bakura said she spilled something on herself and will be coming after." Malik shrugs off her coat.

"When she gets here we should go to the mall. Do something fun instead of just sitting around."

Kek tilts his head. "Even with Bakura?" Malik bristles at the name.

"He may be a dick but he's not as much around Ryou. I can tolerate it at the mall." Malik walks towards the closet and Kek follows behind. Ryou peeks out from the kitchen and Kek gives her a nod while Malik isn't looking.

Malik opens the closet door barely able to grab a hanger before Kek pushes her in, catching her off guard. He shuts the door before she can respond locking it. Ryou comes out nibbling her bangs on the door.

"Kek this isn't funny you ass! Let me out!" She tries the handle only to find it locked. Ryou clenches her hands together nervously."One down one to go," Kek says looking at her. She nods feeling her phone vibrate. She pulls it out reading the message. "Bakura just texted. He's coming up now." The door opens once again as the two other males arrive. Akefia right behind Bakura. Both look up and Bakura takes one look at Ryou and Kek before Malik starts yelling again from behind the door.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kek ignores him taking one look at Akefia.

"Grab him."

Bakura narrows his eyes in confusion. "Wha-" Akefia's arms wrap around his middle pinning his arms to his sides as he drags him towards the closet. Kek opens the door enough to quickly shove him in without letting Malik escape. Once the two are in it's locked once more.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?!" Bakura yells trying in vain to knock the door down. Ryou nervously comes over to the door.  
"Bakura calm down," she says, "I'm locked in a closet! Wait a minute, you're apart of this too? Dammit Ryou!" Ryou winces at the anger in his tone wondering if it was a good idea. She shakes her head.

"Both of you need to shut up and listen!" She yells silencing everyone in surprise. "Both of you have something to confess to the other and you're not coming out until you do. This has been going on too long and it's annoying everyone! So just stop pretending to hate each other and just date!" She turns to the other two males. "Let's go sit in the living room until they calm down." She leads the way and they follow both not wanting to feel her wrath. The three sit together on the couch and Ryou wrings her hands together hoping she made the right decision.

* * *

Bakura tried to break down the door for the next five minutes until Malik had enough. "Would you just stop? It's obviously not going to budge!" Bakura scoffs.  
"Okay then do you have any bright ideas?" Malik shakes her head and looks around the empty closet. They were smart. Moving anything that would help them get out. They weren't getting out until they were let out.

She sighs leaning her head against the wall, at least she wasn't forced to touch him. Malik looks him over. Ryou said they didn't really hate each other. Was that really true on his part though? Bakura was angrily staring at the door before noticing her looking. "What?" he snaps. Malik rolls her eyes.

"What did Ryou mean by stop pretending and just date?" Malik asks being as civil as possible. She watches in amazement as Bakura's face reddens.

"For some reason Ryou has a belief that I like you in more than just a tolerating way." Bakura doesn't look at her but she can still see the red of his face as he talks.  
"Why would she think that?" Malik pokes, trying to figure out her own reasoning as well. Bakura frowns, turning his body towards her but head towards the door.

"When we were 10 I use to like a girl. Instead of actually telling her I teased her, pulled her hair and stuff like that. Asshole kid stuff. That's probably why she thinks I like you. But I'm not a kid anymore I don't need to act like that."

Malik tilts her head. "Then why do you do that to me?" Bakura scowls.

"Because you piss me off." Malik rolls her eyes.

"As far as I know me and you have never had an actual problem. You just like to be an asshat to be."

"You're the one who keeps it going."

"You're the one who friended my cousin forcing me to see you more often. Again not my fault." She shoots back. Bakura rolls his eyes.

"You're so insufferable." Malik snorts.

"Okay then, hypothetically speaking if you and I weren't at such odds would you date me?" He flushes.

"Why are you asking?"

"It's hypothetical. Just answer it." Bakura looks her over and shrugs.

"You're not that bad looking so maybe." Malik feels her mouth tug up into a smile. She takes a step forward towards him. Clearly he wasn't going to make the first  
move.

"Not that bad? Are you sure?" Bakura looks at her and they lock eyes.

"You're attractive enough." he swallows. Why was he so nervous? it was fun seeing him like this. Malik leans in closer making Bakura back up against the wall.

"You're not too bad yourself." Malik says lowly, practically purring.

"What are you doing?" Bakura says suddenly, glancing at her lips that moved closer and closer. He didn't know whether to pull back or not.

"Another hypothetical, how mad would you be if I kissed you?" Bakura says nothing, face red. Until he pulls away all together.

"Stop fucking with me Malik." Malik blinks.

"I'm not."

"You honestly expect me to believe you like me? For the past year we've done nothing but hate each other-" Malik silences him with a hand over his mouth.  
"I've never hated you dumbass. Yes, you're a complete idiot but you're not the worst person I know. Besides bantering with you is fun. Why do you think I've never bashed your head in no matter how many times you've called me a slut?" Bakura opens and closes his mouth. "Your silence is telling me it's the same way for you. Maybe Ryou is right. I wouldn't be completely objective to the idea of dating you. Besides," she leans in to whisper in his ear. "This closet is pretty small." She brushes up against him. She feels his hands gently on her hips, still unsure.

"I promise I'm not messing with you. Do you promise the same?"

"Y-yeah," he says focusing on her lips. She smiles. "Okay then," and closes the space between them.

* * *

Ryou glances at the closet for the 30 time in the past minute. "They're really quiet in there. Do you think they're dead?" Akefia glances over. "I don't see blood coming out from under the door. But you're right they have been pretty quiet."

"Do you think it's over?" She looks at Kek. He stand up and the others follow him to the door. They all press an ear to the door hearing silence.

Ryou looks at the other two males worried. "Bakura?" She calls. Nothing. "I-I think we should check on them." Kek nods.

"Akefia get ready just in case." Kek unlocks the door and slowly opens it until the two locked inside are revealed.

Ryou's face goes bright red as Akefia wolf whistles at the two. "Get it Bakura!" The two inside were tightly woven together. Bakura was holding Malik up against the wall as her legs wrapped around him, her arms around his neck and digging into his hair. The two barely noticed the others as they kissed and kissed and kissed. When they finally pull away, Bakura gives them a lazy look.

Akefia wraps an arm around Ryou's shoulders. "Do you think it's official?"

"Is it Kura?" Ryou asks raising a brow. Bakura sets Malik down but doesn't pull away entirely, hand around her waist. They look at each other. Malik smiling and Bakura following.

"I would think so, right Malik?" She nods.

"Yeah, I would say so. You're not too bad of a kisser, boyfriend."

"Neither are you girlfriend."

Akefia claps Ryou on the back making her gasp. "Congrats Ryou, your plan worked." Bakura raises his brows.

"It was your plan?" Ryou sheepishly shrugs.

"Are… are you mad at me?" Bakura sighs through his nose. "No. And because of this I guess you can keep the cat." Ryou's eyes sparkle.

"Really?"

"Alright, Cutie got a home." Bakura looks at Akefia.

"How did you know that was her name?" Akefia grins not saying anything until Bakura pieces it together. "You're the one who gave her the cat. I knew you two would be a bad influence."

"Akefia and Kek have actually have helped me a lot. They haven't done anything to corrupt me. If anything you're a bad influence of what I should look for in a boyfriend. Good luck Malik." Malik laughs as Bakura frowns at his twin.

"Anyway, I prefer not to sit in this closet all day so why don't we go have some fun. Celebrate your successful scheming and a new relationship." Malik takes Bakura's hand, leading them out of the closet. "Be careful Ryou, when I find out who you like I might do the same." Ryou blushes at this.

Bakura looks at Malik. "Wouldn't work with her, she would die from embarrassment. We'll have to come up with something else." Bakura smirks. Ryou sweat drops, "please don't," she whispers. Malik nods, ignoring the flustered girl. "I agree, why don't we go start scheming."

"Lead the way," Bakura says. Malik smiles and leads the two upstairs. Ryou watches the two run up the stairs.

"What monster did I just unleash on the world."


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for being so late with the update but to makeup for that I decided to finish the story and post all the chapters at once**

* * *

Ryou sighed as they reached the mall. Akefia and Kek were talking to each other and Malik and Bakura holding hands. She was behind them, watching the happy couples with a bittersweet smile.

Malik insisted on the group going even after her and Bakura had just been made official. They had taken the train there, keeping relatively silent as they went.

She was happy for them. She really was. But she couldn't help but wish for her own happiness too. However hers involved… she looks at Kek and Akefia. She wouldn't come between them. After all whenever they would flirt with her it was never serious.

When the huge shopping plaza came into view Malik turned her gaze onto Ryou. The blonde grinned mischievously. "Oh lil Ryou~".

Ryou twitched a nervous smile. "Y-yes?" Malik wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck coming close to her face.

"What's your bra size?" Akefia whips his head around to look at the two girls. Eyebrows raised and curiosity on his face.

Ryou's face turns beet red. "W-why are you asking?"

Malik brings her arm around her waist. "Because I wanna buy you something nice. You got me and Bakura together so I want to repay you. Since I figured you won't spill who your crush is, I could buy you something for when you're together with them or to seduce them." She wiggles her brows.

Bakura frowns. "Why are you trying to buy my sister lingerie?"

Malik turns to Bakura a cheeky grin on her face. "Because Bakura darling while I get her something you can get me something." She flutters her lashes. Bakura scowls. "I'll buy you something but you're not getting my sister anything."

Malik pouts.

"Can I get her something?" Akefia chimes in and Kek elbows his ribs. Ryou blushes deeper. Bakura rolls his eyes. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

Bakura grabs Malik's hand. "Lets go."

Malik skips up to him and Akefia offers his hand to Ryou. She blinks at her face still flushed. "Come walk with Kek and I. You've been falling behind." Ryou hesitates. Feeling her heart flutter as she reaches out and clasps his hand. He smiles at her making her heart almost burst as she brings her between Kek and him. She tried to remember not to think like she was but all rationality she formed flew out the window as Kek took her other hand.

"So what's the plan? Any specific stores to go to?" Akefia asks.

"I don't really give a shit. We can always window shop." Bakura grumbles.

Kek looks up at the mall sign. "Is this the one that has the puppies?"

Ryou's eyes sparkle and her head shoots up the same time Akefia's does. "Puppies?" They echo excitedly.

"You're not taking anymore pets home Ryou." Bakura scorns.

Ryou pouts. "I only want to look."

Kek thinks. "Are we splitting up?"

"We can just walk around together for now. If we want to split up later we can and we'll meet up at the pet shop" Bakura says. "Everyone agree?" The others nod and they walk inside the bustling mall.

* * *

The group arrived outside a dimly lit store with music playing loudly from inside. They decided to go in and explore separating once inside. Ryou looked around at the shirts. Finding nothing in particular. "Ryou look," Akefia calls her attention. Ryou looks over at the male and finds him with a large black and white flower clip in his hair. He puckers his lips and winks at her drawing a laugh from the girl.

"You look lovely with it." He grins.

"Thanks babe," he wiggles his brows. Her cheeks darken a tad and she smiles at him. Ryou's attention turns the display next to her. Her eyes look over the different chokers for sale. Her fingers reach up to one. A piece of black lace with a gemstone hanging in the middle.

"What do you think of this?" Ryou asks Akefia. He comes to her side looking over her shoulder at the jewelry.

"Uh, Ryou, you know what chokers mean right?" Ryou looks up at him and blinks waiting for an answer. "They mean you suck dick."

Ryou turns away. "Well In that case," she grabs as many off the rack as she can.

"Ryou no!" Akefia grabs the giggling girl and brings her to Bakura. He lets go of her in front of her twin while Malik stops her own shopping to look. "I'm sorry Bakura but I've tainted your sister."

Bakura looks at Ryou who holds the chokers in her hand smiling. "What did you say?"

Ryou tilts her head innocently. "I didn't say anything."

"She said she sucks dick." Akefia proclaims.

"I said no such thing." Ryou gasps feigning innocence. Bakura rolls his eyes.

"You grabbed the chokers after what I said."

"They're on sale."Akefia narrows his eyes at the girl catching on to what she was doing. "You minx."

She smiles innocently. "I have no idea what you mean."

He wraps his arm around her neck bringing her in. She squeaks as he messes up her hair. She giggles as he lets her go.

"Are you guys done?" The four turn to see Kek. His own few items in hand. "I am" Ryou chirps going over to put back the extra accessories.

The others finish up, purchasing what they got and leaving to the next store.

Malik brings the group into the lingerie store dragging Bakura off leaving the other three alone. She goes deeper into the store. Finding the most risque things that barely passed as underwear.

Malik sifted through the drawer filled with panties. She lifted a pair up to show Bakura. They were made of thin red strings. "Look!" She wiggles it between her fingers. To her disappointment Bakura's attention was in the direction they left Ryou. Malik smacks his leg. "Hey," he looks at her and the underwear then back to his original spot.

"Get them if you want." He says shortly. Malik frowns throwing the underwear back in the drawer standing.

"You're suppose to pick them out." Bakura doesn't respond. Malik's brows furrow and she turns his face to look at her. "What's wrong?" She says gentler wrapping her arms around his neck.

Bakura turns his rustic eyes towards her.

"It's… nothing." Malik rolls her eyes.

"What is it?"

Bakura sighs through his nose. "Something's up with Ryou."

"Well she's definitely not as shy anymore." Bakura shakes his head.

"No, it's not that. I'm actually glad about that. Normally she would be clinging to me, I never minded it but I'm glad she's more confident." He pauses. "Ryou, is hiding something. There's been a few times where I see her looking upset. I don't think she knows I saw."

"What do you think she's upset about?"

He shrugs. "I have no idea."

"Want me to talk to her?"

"No, I'll talk to her." A few moments pass and Bakura wraps his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "Why don't we get something for you?" Malik smiles. She leans forward and bites his lip before kissing him fully.

"Well, boyfriend, why don't you find something?" Bakura looks over the displays.

"You'll have to show me them on later, okay?" Malik smirks. "If you make them good enough."

"Let's get started," he says arm around her waist leading her to where he caught his eye.

Ryou looked around blushing at some of the items. Akefia looks in interest at a few things while Kek stays by Ryou. Ryou sifts through a few things. Looking at the underwear that was more modest yet pretty. She felt her heart thundering in her chest as she felt Kek's presence over her shoulder. If she were bolder, like Malik, she would turn this into a flirting moment. But she couldn't, if she started flirting back to the two of them, she wouldn't know what she would be able to control.

She shuts the drawer in front of her and stands giving a shy smile to Kek. "This isn't my kind of store, I'll be right back, I'm going to go get a drink." Ryou says, going to the exit. As she gets there, a man walks in front of her. She ducks her head. "E-excuse me." She says trying to go around them. Instead he steps in her way, blocking her path.

"Hey, sexy." He purrs making her skin crawl. Ryou looks up at the man. He gives her a smirk. Ryou swallows. "C-can I please get by?"

"Why would you want to do that? We can have some fun." Ryou takes a step back.

"I-I don't want to." Ryou says turning away from the man. He grabs her shoulder and Ryou pulls out of it. She stumbles back and hits Akefia's chest. He steadies her as Kek comes on her other side.

"Can we help you?" Kek says to the man. He sneers back at Kek.

"I'm here for her not you." He turns his attention to Ryou who stood in front of her companions. "Come on sweetie, why don't I buy you something to wear?" Ryou tenses before Akefia's hand on her own calms her.

"No." She says firmly. He scoffs at her. He looks at Akefia and Kek then Ryou.

"Oh I get it. These two are fucking you already. You're a slut." Akefia squeezes her hand in comfort and to restrain himself. But it's Kek who speaks.

"Say one more word and you're going to regret it." Ryou looked at Kek who held such malice in his eyes she was glad it wasn't directed at her. Fortunately, he could see it too. He sucked his teeth and walked out of the store. Ryou sighed in relief. She took Kek's hand in her spare one, not letting go of Akefia's yet. "Thank you," she said gently. Kek nodded. "How about we get Bakura and Malik and go see the animals," he offers.

Both Ryou and Akefia nodded excitedly at the notion. Ryou goes to slip out of the two boys hands but they hold tight. She smiles softly to herself. Only once would be okay right?

* * *

"I can't believe how cute that puppy was! He was so small and fluffy." Ryou squeals.

"I know! I thought it was just a cloud at one point!" Akefia coos.

Bakura rolls his eyes at the two in front of him. "They weren't that cute." Ryou spins around gasping. "Kura how could you say that?" Akefia shakes his head in disapproval.

"Ryou I think these are ground for disowning." Ryou nods solemnly. "I believe your right. Looks like I have no twin now."

"Tragic."Bakura deadpans at the two while Malik laughs. "Kura don't act like that Persian kitten didn't make you happy."

He scoffs. "It was alright." Malik shakes her head. The group made it to their stop awhile ago. Now the sky was lavender and deep blue as night crept up. They wouldn't care but it was a school night and Ryou would scold them if they stayed out later. They stopped at the intersection.

"Guess it's time to split up." Akefia says. He looks at Kek. "I'm going with you." Kek and Bakura kiss goodnight and smile while Ryou smiles at Akefia and Kek. "See you tomorrow." Kek smiles softly. "Yeap." Akefia pulls Ryou into a hug.

"See you minx." Ryou smiles at the nickname.

"Am I being left out of a hug?" Kek asks. Ryou hugs him as well cherishing the warmth. When she pulls away she goes to her brother's side as Malik joins her own. They go their separate ways. Each group looking up at the sky and enjoying the memories of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

Ryou tossed in her bed. It was Saturday morning and she couldn't sleep the night before. Despite having the perfect sleeping conditions with Cutie sleeping soundly next to her head on the pillow she couldn't stop her mind from thinking about so many things that made her chest close up with panic.  
It wasn't healthy for her to keep this bottled up. She needed to talk to Bakura about what she was feeling. She had never had a relationship before and yet she knew. Ryou knew she was poly, that she could love more than one person at a time. It was something she accepted even if others wouldn't and yet she hadn't told a soul about it. Not even Bakura knew about it. She was so scared of rejection by her only family left she resigned herself to never speak of it. But now…  
Ryou was in love. She was in love with two of Bakura's best friends. And no one knew.  
Every time she thought of the two males her heart fluttered. She was scared and excited and nervous and happy all at once and they didn't know. She could feel the ghost imprints of their hands holding hers. She could feel their callouses on her palms and how safe she felt with them. How happy it made her to see them smile and even more so to see it directed at her.  
She loved them so dearly and wanted to finally say it.  
Ryou brushed her hair from her face and sat up. She would do it. She would talk to Bakura and get his advice about the situation. If she should even attempt. If it was even worth it. But that would come after she came out and told him what she was. Ryou bit her lip. She would do it. She had to.  
Ryou swung out of her bed and made her way down the hall towards the staircase. She pause at the top of the staircase. Bakura would accept her right? What if he didn't? What if he was just like that man from the other day who called her a slut. Is that what she was? Some greedy whore who couldn't decide?  
Ryou shook her head. No. That wasn't what he would think and that wasn't what she thought of herself. Ryou took a deep breath and went down the stairs. Every creak felt too loud. Every step too heavy as if she was prisoner on her way to be sentenced. She went towards the sounds of Bakura, finding him on the couch flipping through channels. He looks over his shoulder.  
"Hey, you're up late." He says looking her over. Ryou knew how she looked. Dark circles, unbrushed hair and rumpled clothing from tossing and turning all night. He furrows his brow. "Did you sleep at all?" Ryou half-smiles.  
"N-not really." She pauses biting her lip. "Um, could I talk to you?" Bakura blinks.  
"Of course, what's up?" Ryou comes and sits on the coffee table in front of Bakura. He sits up at this. This wasn't something to be taken lightly. He flicks off the tv. Ryou fiddles with her sleeve ends for a moment and Bakura waits.  
"Bakura… I have something I have to tell you. I've been meaning to tell you for a while now but it's been difficult." Bakura nods and takes Ryou's hand in his giving it a squeeze. Ryou swallows. "I…Well do you know what poly means?"  
"Love more than one person romantically. I know what it means."  
Ryou avoids his eyes. "Well, I… I'm poly. I've known for a few years and I've been too scared to tell you. I wanted to tell you know though because, I-" her eyes blur with tears. "I'm in love. And I know I shouldn't even be because Akefia and Kek are your best friends and they're already together but I do and I can't help. Kura I don't know what to do." She looks up as the tears fall waiting for his reaction. He stares blankly for a moment. Ryou trembles. "Please don't hate me." The next moment Bakura's arms were around her, pulling her close. "You idiot I thought you were going to tell me you're pregnant. And frankly I am so much happier that it's this instead." Ryou blinks in surprise pulling back.  
"Y-you're not mad?"  
"No you idiot. I would pick better guys, I mean seriously Akefia? But who am I to talk. I spent a year playing tsundere with Malik," he shakes his head. "You're my twin sister. I love you no matter what."he wipes away her tears. "From the womb to the tomb." Ryou laughs through a sob.  
"Did you just quote Bob's Burgers?" Bakura nods.  
"I did."  
Ryou hugs him tightly. "I love you Bakura."They sit there for a while. Holding each other before Ryou pulls away, wiping the stray tears away.  
"Kura, what do I do?" She whines. "I can't believe I love them." Bakura sits up.  
"Are you going to tell them?"  
"I don't know. Should I?"  
"Ultimately the decision is yours. I think you should. It's better to say it then bottle it up. Besides even if it doesn't go well you still did it."  
"Do you think they even like me? I don't want to come between them."  
"I don't think they would see it like that." Ryou bites her lip opening her mouth to speak.  
"Ryou it won't be as bad as you think. I mean look at our conversation. You thought I was going to hate you."  
"That's true." she mumbles. She bites her lip for a moment. "I'll do it."  
"Good." Ryou stands to go back at the end of the staircase.  
"Are you really okay that it's Akefia and Kek?" Bakura nods.  
"I trust them with you more than anyone else. Just don't tell me the dirty details of your relationship okay?" Ryou laughs.  
"As long as you don't do yours outside of your room."  
"Deal."  
Ryou smiles. "Thanks Kura." Bakura winks back.

Ryou had spent 2 hours prepping herself to go see Akefia and Kek. She had taken a long shower and made herself presentable, wearing leggings and cream colored cardigan. She wore her hair in a ponytail and put her shoes on at the door. She took a deep breath. "Alright Kura I'll be back soon!"  
"Goodluck!" He called from the same spot as earlier.  
Ryou walked out the door phone in hand. She had texted Kek and Akefia earlier, asking if she could meet up with them. They planned to meet at Kek's house. Ryou would spill her confession and if worse comes to worst she could run out the door. She of course didn't tell them that's why she wanted to hang out. Only that she thought it'd be fun.  
She took her time getting there, feeling the same nerves as earlier come back. She bite her lip trying to calm herself. Bakura was right. They wouldn't treat her poorly. Most of this was in her head. Her own nerves trying to make her give up. But she wouldn't. She was going to do it. Ryou ended up at Kek's door sooner than she thought. She pressed the doorbell and looked up at the sky as she waited.  
She blew her bangs out of her face. She was certainly productive today. The door opens wide revealing a grinning Akefia. "Hey Ryou," he ushers her inside,fighting off the cold air from outside. Ryou slides off her shoes, smiling nervously.  
"Where's Kek?" She asks.  
"Up in his room," he steps past her. "Coming?" Ryou nods and follows him up the stairs. They pass by Isis at the table and Ryou offers her greetings.  
"You three behave up there!" Isis calls as the two are out of sight. Ryou blushes at the thought that came to mind. 'Not the time'.  
Ryou steps into the familiar room noticing Kek sitting on the end of his bed turning on the gaming console. Akefia sits down next to him patting the spot next to him for Ryou to take.  
Ryou shuts the door behind her softly and feels the nerves hit her. She was really going to do it. 'It was only a quick run down the hallway and out the door. She could grab her shoes to put on later.' She casted the thought away.  
"Actually, I kind of lied about why I wanted to be here today." The two boys look at each other. Kek puts the remote down next to him and they both focus on her. "What do you mean?  
"Well I do like the thought of hanging out with you two today that's not why I came here." She takes a breath closing her eyes to calm herself.  
"I have something to tell you." She says.  
"You're pregnant." Akefia blurts earning a smack on the chest form Kek.  
"What? No. Why does everyone think that? I'm still a virgin." Ryou says. She shakes her head.  
"No, what I've wanted to say is…" She looks up at the sets of lavender eyes looking back. And instead of defeat, she felt courage. Enough to blurt "I'm in love with both of you." She begins to speak faster. "I know that you may think I'm trying to come between you two but I'm really not. I love both of you equally and I want you happy even if you don't feel the same. I just want you two to know that I do value our friendship and I'd like to be friends if you don't feel the same." She stops talking trying to catch her breath. The silence was echoing. She felt fingers on her chin and then lips on hers the next.  
Any breath she had was gone again. It felt like fire shot down her throat and into her stomach when all that happened was lips on hers. Kek pulled back enough to speak, still holding her chin. "We are definitely not staying friends. You're ours now."  
Ryou's eyes widen. She had to be dreaming. "You mean it?"  
"We do." Kek whispers before kissing her again.  
Akefia crosses his arms on the bed. "I'm offended by the lack of people kissing me right now."  
Kek pulls away from Ryou who shyly looks at Akefia. She steps in front of him and he pulls her down for a kiss. Again it was like fire. Ryou smiles against his lips before he pulled back.  
"Y'know they always say the third kiss is the best." Kek snorts behind her.  
"You're just jealous I was her first."  
"Damn right I am."  
Ryou laughs at the two. "You two are serious about this?"  
"Of course." Akefia says. "Our plan was to slowly seduce you until you wanted to be with us. But this works too." Ryou sighs happily through her nose.  
"I'm so happy to be with you two." Kek wraps his arms around her waist from behind.  
"Us too Ryou."  
"Are we still going to play games or are you going to leave us now that you've done your work Ryou?"  
Ryou sits next to Akefia, between the area they sat previously. "There's no way I'm leaving now." Akefia kisses her forehead.  
"Good cause we wouldn't let you leave."


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a month since Ryou's confessions. A month since her confessing to her brother. A month since Akefia and Kek made her the happiest in the world. She couldn't believe how such simple things like sitting on a couch together would make her look forward to the next time. She was truly happy. For the first time in a long time she felt like she could say it and mean it.

She felt complete.

Outside snow fell gently, sticking to the previous snowfall. She watched snowflakes float and behind her Akefia, Kek, Malik and Bakura were waiting. They were having movie night. Something that had become common between the couples. Ryou held hot chocolate in her hand. Letting the mug warm her hands.

"Ryou, you coming or not?" Bakura called from beneath a blanket with Malik. Ryou turns to them all smiling.

"Just admiring the snow." She slips in between Kek and Akefia, leaning her head onto Kek's chest. "So what's on tonight?"

"Tonight we watch 'Get Out'," Malik proclaims dramatically. "It's suppose to be really good."

"Ooo, sounds cool." Ryou nudges Akefia. "Gonna be okay?" Akefia frowns.

"I don't know why you like those movies." Ryou smiles.

"I'll protect you don't worry." He kisses her forehead making her heart flutter.

"Thanks love." As the movie starts Ryou smiles once again.

What could get better than this?

 **END**


End file.
